Lies can hurt more than the truth
by Sesshomaru's only mate and love
Summary: Ichigo finds out a dark secret durning battle, than she loses her memories. But can kish help her find her memories or will it all be lies.k&I Ch 24 & 25 up
1. The battle against love

Ch.1 The battle against love

Ichigo just found out that deep blue is blue knight also they both are masaya. Now she has to battle her love who will win?

* * *

Leave the blue knight alone don't hurt him yelled Ichigo as Kish and the others battle

against him. "Now kitten why would we hurt him", when he is the one we seek said Kish.

"What", why do you seek him said ichigo as she turn to look at the blue knight. As she

looks back at Kish confused he gave her a slight grin and she turned around to see the blue knight gripping his head in pain. "Blue knight" she yelled running towards him are you o.k. she asked as he fell from his knees. As she tried to see what was wrong he started changing. "What's happening" she asked kish with anger, as kish heard the question he pointed to

where the blue knight use to be and said kitten say hi to our leader deep blue. When she turns to see she could see the one person who understand her and protected her was the enemy. "No" she yelled with pain and sadness as the aliens greeted there master. Than with tears falling from her eyes she stood to fight for planet. Seeing that deep blue charged

towards her ready to fight and kill. As he got closer Ichigo and her friends got ready to battle, also Kish and them. "Strawberry ribbon" yelled Ichigo towards deep blue, as they fought Ichigo decided it would be best if she just fought deep blue seen she was the

strongest (also because she couldn't stand seeing some one charge at him). Minutes past and the battle still were at hand. Every now and then one would take a quick breath, but would lose it when battling again. As Ichigo charged with all her might and last bit of air she was quickly flung into a wall as hard as the blue knight could through her (A/n: just to

inform you that is pretty hard, it even knocked her in to her human form). Seeing that sight Kish was the first to fly her way along with the others. "Kitten wake up" yelled Kish holding her head up in his hand. While holding her head he could feel something wet and sticky on his hand. Moving one hand from under her everyone could see blood covering all

over Kish hand. Seeing his hand Ryou quickly picked her up and started running for the nearest hospital. As soon as he got there he went to the front desk. "Miss Can you help my friend is badly bleeding and need help" said Ryou. Seeing the blood run down from her head the lady quickly told him to take her down the hall to the room 104. Doing so, soon

everyone else was there in the lobby waiting to hear from there friend. Sorry sir, but you will need to seat out side said the doctor quickly pushing Ryou out the door. As soon as Ryou was out he could see everyone waiting for him to tell about Ichigo. Sadly he was yet

to find out. (Hours past) still the friends and Kish got no news about their friend and if she will o.k. Thinking smart Ryou started talking, "well you guy's know Ichigo is strong so I think sense it's late we should call it night". With that said everyone, but Kish nodded their heads and started leaving. Seeing everyone leave Kish started making his way towards her

room. Before he could get there he saw her walking down the hall like she was lost. "Kitten what are you doing out your room you need to rest. Seeing him she turned and looked at him, excuse me but who are you and do you know me she asked in a kind and sweet way. "Kitten are you feeling o.k." Kish said as if he didn't know. "Kitten so is that my name she said with a little smile, no I only call you kitten he said starting to get anode.

Than am I she said again, you are Ichigo the girl I love he said with an evil yet hot grin. Do I love you too, yes you do and seeing that your better we better get home. He said slowly lifting her up to transport back to his ship. When they got there he could tell that Ichigo was a little dizzy from the ride so he walked her to his room. When he entered he could feel

Ichigo shiver from the cold air. Its o.k. kitten I can warm you up and your memories said Kish laying her in his bed (A/n: and of cores joining her).

Authors note

This is my first Tokyo mew mew story so I hope you liked it and please Review


	2. The memories of Kish and new love

To the fan fiction cops I don't own any anime story or charater for now so don't try to sue me because you won't get much from a 15 year old with no job what so every.

**Ch.2 The memories of Kish and new love**

_After a fight with Deep blue Ichigo ends up losing all her memories, So Kish decide to take over will Ichigo love Kish or will all her memories come back before she can. _

Hello my love said Ichigo when Kish started to open his eyes, last night you were yet to tell me your real name. "Oh", its Kish he said forgetting that he brought her to his room. So what will we do today she asked with a happy smile, you can go take a shower while I fix us some breakfast said Kish with a happy yet sad smile

(A/N: he's sad because he can't join her it would be wrong). By myself she said with a sad face yes said Kish trying not to make her mad. O.k. she said with a sad face its over there said Kish pointing to a door in the corner of his room. Seeing that she slowly made her way to the bathroom as Kish cut the stove on.

I love it when she's sad. While cooking Kish started to remember all the times she used to get mad at him. (Flash back) "Leave blue knight alone" she yelled, as he started to remember more. Kish would you like for me to help said Ichigo knocking Kish out of his daze. No it's o..k….. Kish said slowly Kish looking at Ichigo, who was standing with a white towel raped around her body and a white towel holding up her wet hair that wasn't holding a few strands of hair that flopedin her face. Kish are you ok she said with a little devilish smile as she saw Kish staring at her.

Yes, I'm ok said Kish getting focuse back to the food that was cooking. I think we need to find you some clothes but for know you can take some out of that closet he said pointing to a door just left from the bathroom.

Ok she said walking to the closet, as soon as she got there she picked out Kish normal day clothes. When Kish saw her he couldn't help but laugh and be turn on at the same time, for the shirt that showed his belly showed more for her. For the shirt was too big and kept slowly sailing down her shoulders.

Here said Kish let me help, than he walk up to her and slowly started to adjust her shirt so it wouldn't show too much but enough. Thanks she said slowly closing her eyes and kissing Kish on the lips, but as soon as there lips touch in her eyes she could see something like a clip of her past. (Flash back) she was hiding behind a tree when she felt someone behind her and she turned around, as soon as she did she sow Kish there kissing her (past her). Hi, I'm Kish and thanks for the kiss he said with an evil grin.

"Who are you?" she yelled with anger, like I said I'm Kish and thanks for the kiss Kish said again to Ichigo. "Oh no" that was my first kiss she herd herself think in shock. Than Ichigo saw herself transform into a mew, mew and attack Kish with anger but missed several times. Well I hope these humans will be fun said Kish, got to go he said quickly disappearing (end of flash back).

As soon as she opened her eyes from the weirdest day dream, she could see different memories popping in her head which made her feel very dizzy (A/N: just to tell you all they were still kissing so it was a fast clip). Kish than saw her slowly falling but caught her before she could hit the ground. "Kitten", "Kitten" wake up Kish yelled with terror in his voice.

(Hours later) Ichigo woke up finding a sleeping Kish beside her, what happen she said to herself slowly rubbing her eyes. As she rubbed her eyes she kept seeing clips of her and Kish fighting. What's going on she said out loud waking up Kish, kitten you're awoke said Kish. What happen to you, one minute we were kissing next you were slowly falling to the floor Kish asked.

I don't know I just know that something about you and me isn't true she said in a sad yet confused way. Kitten you're talking crazy just go back to sleep and tomorrow you can see our master. Hearing that said Ichigo slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep, all the while sleeping she kept having flash backs of all the time she met and fought Kish. Kish on the other hand was having wonderful dreams of him and Ichigo together. Even in his dream he could tell something was wrong, for every time he walked to talk to her she started to hold her head in pain saying over and over it's a lie.

Than out of fear Kish popped up from his sleep panting with sweat dripping fast down his face. As he started to calm down he could feel the slow movement of a sleeping Ichigo beside him. Well there's no way I can go back to sleep said Kish slowly sliding from the bed, I'll take a bath to relax my self for a while till Ichigo wakes up.

(A/n: his bathroom and bedroom is not small it's like a master bed room, this bathtub is big enough for two or more people, just to inform you guy's). Kish slowly made his way to the bathroom trying not to wake up Ichigo, (few minute later) Ichigo slowly arose from the bed and looked around to find that her Kish was gone. Felling tiered she walk to the lined closet and took out one of Kish short yet cute robs.

After doing so she made her way to the bathroom. Kish are you in there she asked slowly knocking on the door, after waiting a while with no answer she slowly turned his doorknob and entered. When she entered she could see a Kish like arm lying on the side of the bathtub. As she walked to see the rest of him, he was talking about different things. Kish do you mind if I join you she asked seeing Kish hair lying on top of a big pile of bubbles, Ichigo said Kish. Than he raised his head from the bubbles. I guess he said slowly sinking his head back in the bubbles. Hearing that Ichigo took off her rob and stepped in the tub slowly to make sure not step on the hidden Kish.

After fully stepping in the tub she slowly sink beside him are you ok said Ichigo a little sad, than without bothering the thinking Kish she started washing up. (Kish thoughts) I should tell her Kish thought to him self, no I shouldn't. Why should I tell her the truth that she is really in love with my master deep blue and that he's the one that made her lose her memories! I should tell her, no I shouldn't or should I. (Back to Ichigo) "Kish, Kish" said Ichigo a little loud at the pile of bubbles. Ya said Kish slowly raising his head, can you wash my back for me asked Ichigo in a cute yet sexy way.

Sure said Kish knocking all his thoughts of the truth out his head, as Kish started rubbing Ichigo's back slowly in an aroused and smooth way. While Kish was having fun washing her back he hadn't notice that his little friend was getting a little hard, still scrubbing her back Ichigo than started to feel a slight poke in her back side. Being a little devilish she slowly slide into it so it was softly rubbing against her back as little soft mones can from her mouth. Feeling the movement and noise between his legs Kish stopped and notice that Ichigo was slowly getting aroused by this big yet friendly friend of his.

Feeling like going further Kish slowly started rubbing her shoulder inching closer and closer to her hard nipples and soft breasts. feeling his warm hands slide down her body she slowly moved closer (if possible) to Kish to giving him enough room to grasp her not to small, not to big breast while letting out yet more mones. slowly griping, twisting her breast and nipples he started to kiss the cruck of her neck leaving small love bits on her neck as she breathed in and out harder and harder.

Ichigo then turned around so her open legs were lying on his also open leg, she then stared in his gorges green eyes with hunger of love in her's. Seeing that Kish gladly awser her wish with a passionate kiss that could not be refused, growing more and more hungry she slowly started to lick his lips for enter while feeling small manly mones leave his lips. Being the greedy and aroused little kish he was he opened his mouth to explore a humans mouth and to let her explore his as both let out mones that soon started to make a small rhythm.

After doing so their tongs fought for rule in a loving yet demanding way. Feeing useless after losing to Kish she slowly started to rub his fit chest as he liked her breast and with ever lick she could feel him slightly biting her nipple harder and harder with every lick. Seeing that it would be a little hard to have fun in the tub she took one last kissed from Kish lips with deep passion and stepped out the tub with an evil smirk as she walked out the door and to the bed.

Seeing that she wasn't done he quickly grabbed a towel (seeing that Ichigo had his only robe) and made his way to his bed where his beautiful kitten was dispersedly waiting for him to join. After making a speedy yet slow walk to his bed he could see a little moment in the bed that caught him by surprise because there under his sheets was a little kitten with big eyes staring at him waiting for him to join (A/N: she got a little nervous because she started to have more flash backs, and started to wonder was this right).

Not knowing what to do he laid beside the small kitten trying not to smash it and lift it up to face it eye to eye, I wonder how to turn you back kish asked looking at her for an answer but got none in return. Understanding what he said Ichigo started to think to find the answer but nothing came, while thinking Ichigo could see yet another clip of her past popping in her head.

(Ichigo's flash back) she saw herself in her cat form yet again walking around trying to change back, while she was waking she saw a big over size cat come in front of her trying it's best to kiss her. Leave me alone she herd herself yell as the fat cat tried to forced himself on her, as he tried a another cat way small than the fat one appeared and started to fight the fat cat way from her.

As she saw the black cat fighting for her, the black cat slipped and ended up kissing her by accident. As soon as the blacked cat kissed her she quickedly saw herself changed back to normal. After seeing that her flash back started to slowly fade away as she opened her eyes (back to Kish) Right when she opened her eyes she saw her handsome lover in front of her still holding her with wonder.

After adjusting her eyes back to normal she quickly lend in and kissed Kish before he could notice, as soon as he opened his eye (A/N: he shut them from the sudden shock of kissing a cat) he found a completely nude Ichigo in his arms still kissing not wanting to take a breather. Being brave he pulled back to take in the air needed, doing the same thing Ichigo started to slow her breather back to normal.

Seeing that she was back to her human form ichigo waited paishenentle for Kish to lay her on the bed to start the fest of fun. Noticing that she was waiting for him he slowly laid her down on his bed while cachering her lip once again in a passionate flavor of love, while kissing and licking his lips for more Ichigo let out small mones to show her pleaser. Having the time of his life exploring her body he slowly passion himself for enter, as he slowly entered her wet womanhood but quickly can to a stop.

As he waited for approval he saw Ichigo nod her head while tightly griping on to the bed sheets. Seeing her getting ready he slowly pulled out only to ram in as soon as he thought he had enough room. As soon as she felt him ram in she cried out in pain than pleaser and love, after hearing her cry he slowly went half way in and out of her to smooth the pain. Feeling the most pleasure she ever could remember flow flew her body she couldn't help but feel it wasn't enough, seeing Ichigo get lost in thought Kish decide that to heat thing up he must go in all the way. Doing so Ichigo quickly snapped out of thought and started to mone louder and louder as she felt Kish let more and more of himself into her.

Roughly screaming each other's name Kish started to tend to her wonderful shaped breast as he speeded his paste up more and more. Before he knew it Ichigo started to slowly tighten around his penise letting him know she was ready to let go. After feeling that he quickly grabbed he waist to give in on more thrust as they both let go feeling each other seeds.

After feeling the sensation of each others seed Kish slowly pulled himself out of her and laid his tired body beside her, as soon as they both were conformablely raped around each other they slowly drifted to sleep. Night my love said Ichigo in a oving yet tierd voice, night my loving kitten said Kish in a happy yet tierd voice. As Kish's eyes closed for sleep he first gave a slight kiss oh happiness on Ichigo's head and went to sleep

Author note:

I do hope that you all liked the chapter with the details that you asked for I will try to post a new one as soon as possible until then review. -


	3. The meeting with deep blue and something...

One again to the fan fiction cops I do not own any anime and problem won't until my news anime story that won't be posted here. Until then back off just playing but don't sue. -

**Ch.3 The meeting with deep blue and something new**

_After having weird flashback Ichigo ends up fainting, but unharmed. After the unexpecting fall Kish and Ichigo show each other what has been hiding deep in one another._

Early that morning Ichigo woke up with Sharpe pains in her lower region but knew the cause, after stretching from her morning pain Ichigo slowly walked into the bathroom to beautiful green eye alien. Morning my kitten of love said Kish softly kissing Ichigo on the lips then walking towards the shower, morning my alien love said Ichigo in a playful voice. As the both got prepared for the big meet with deep blue so did he, "no you idiot" over there yell deep blue at one of the aliens that was fixing up his office.

I'm gone for a few years and you already rearrange my office, "stop, stop" I'll do it yelled again to the other alien in the corner of the room. "Get out" I'll finish the rest yelled deep blue at all the aliens that hade anger in their eyes but didn't show it. (Back to the loving couple) Kish the food is done come and eat so we can go see the master said Ichigo in a rushy, but calm voice "ok" he yelled from the bathroom so she could hear him.

As Kish entered the room he hade on his normal clothes and Ichigo was wearing some pain but stylish pants and shirt that Kish hade brought from her room earlier that morning before Ichigo got up. Um kitten that looks good said Kish quickly trying some of her pancakes and waffles (A/N: I know that Kish is an alien but I'm not so he will eat like me too..) and everything else that she cooked for her and him.

After getting his eating worth the rest was for Ichigo witch was just enough for her, about a few minutes after that the food was gone and both were full. That was great Kitten said Kish kissing her still syrupy lips, um you taste sweet said Kish licking her bottom and top lip for entry witch was granted with a ferias tong battle. Luckily this time Ichigo won do to Kish tong that couldn't stop licking Ichigo's lips for more, quickly backing away for air they both grabbed each others hand and walk out the door the master. Knock, knock went the door to the deep blue office as he finish fixing his office to his liking.

Come in said deep blue for he knew that it was Kish and Ichigo, hello newly awaken master said Kish with a greeting smile seeing that Ichigo was to scared to say any thing Kish said it for her.

The master is Ichigo said Kish puling Ichigo from behind him to meet deep blue face to face, hello...master said Ichigo in a stuttering and scared voice. Nice to meet you said deep blue lifting Ichigo's hand to kiss it, as soon as his lips touch her hand she felt her self being pulled into another unforgettable flashback.

Ichigo saw her self standing in a fighting stand, but looked like tears of sadness were flowing down her face. Strawberry ribbon yell Ichigo quickly firing at a dark figure as soon as Ichigo fired it the figured quickly dodged it letting it be easier to see it.

As soon as the figure was visible (real) ichigo's eyes shot open for there in front of her very eyes was deep blue. With that sudden shock she couldn't help, but stare as she watched it terror she saw deep blue fired at her making her fly hardly towards the nears wall in pain and unable to move. (Past Ichigo) Kitten yelled Kish running toward her beated up body as her tried to wake her, he pulled his hand from under her head al that could be seen was blood .

(Real Ichigo) Seeing that quickly brought tears to Ichigo's eyes as she saw his blood filled hand she slowly reached behind her head and felt a scar that was half way closed on the back of her head. After seeing the terror of herself getting beat and bruised by her master she began to cry, because she never knew that happened. As she was crying her flashback started too slowly to fade away as she open her eyes to a worry Kish. Kitten are you ok he asked looking at her with fear that she might be hurt, Ichigo are you ok asked deep blue leaning in so he could see her face and she could see his. As soon as their eyes meet Ichigo grabbed Kish with fear that deep blue would hurt her, Ichigo what's wrong he asked looking at her once again.

Seeing his eyes once again made her shriek with fear and hug closer to Kish even more than before. After seeing Ichigo shriek with fear deep blue knew that she knew that she knew what he did to her. Kish I know this isn't time but now that we have Ichigo our last and final attack will be perfect said deep blue walking to his desk, I think you are right the sooner the better and everybody know my kitten is the strongest so this will be simple.

Kitten don't you agree that this will the perfect time to get our home back said Kish waiting for Ichigo's answer, yes said Ichigo still hiding her face. Well its settle, Kish why don't you and Ichigo go get the others said deep blue. Also tell them to get ready for battle, yes master said Kish lifting Ichigo to her feet and walking out the door.

I wonder what he has plan said Kish making a evil grin run across his face, Kish how did I get this asked Ichigo as she lend her head back and showed Kish a scar that deep blue made. Sorry kitten I really don't know said Kish trying to hide the false look on his face, don't lie Kish I saw you there said Ichigo referring to her flash back.

What are you talking about I don't know Kish said still trying to cover the denial on his face, then why when I past out I saw you holding me after ,aster deep blue hit me said Ichigo with eyes of anger. Kitten how do you know that said Kish wondering where she got this from, I don't know she said trying to explain to him and her self. I just know that you're not telling me the truth about us said Ichigo with anger still in her eyes but was slightly claming down.

As Ichigo got ready to talk again tart and Pai stepped in front of them with battle ready faces, oh tart and Pai deep blue said he is ready for the last attack said Kish trying to get off the conversation he had with Ichigo. Ok then lets go said tart walking back to deep blue's office, as they stepped inside the office Ichigo couldn't help but think this was wrong yet right.

(A/n: ha, I bet you guy's love it when I do that ) ok let's get down to business said deep blue pulling out his papers of his last and most evil's plan (10 min. later). Well kitten do you under stand asked Kish after hearing the plan, yes said Ichigo in a knowing voice.

Well let's go said Kish as he picked up Ichigo for transportation. (After transport) here we are said Kish lowering her to the ground, kitten do you remember how to transform into a mew, mew? Asked Kish to the still mad Ichigo I think so said Ichigo lifting her arm up for transformation. As Ichigo transformed Kish was quiet amazed that she remember how to do it. Ok said deep blue, Kish and Ichigo go set up over there before the others arrive. You two go gather our guest said deep blue as he went to help Ichigo and Kish.

* * *

Author note

I'm very sorry that it hade to end there and I know this one stink so I'll have to put good lemon in the next one until the I will type me story four times a day more than two ok -

If you didn't like it don't be too mean when you review because I was only trying to help KishIchigo forever with posting story's and thanks for the good reviews and ignored the bad grammar I seen worst. -


	4. The finalbattle of memoriesand love

I still don't own tokyo mew mew and never will

Chapter 4  
The Final Battle of Memories and Love

* * *

10 minutes later, Tart and Pai came floating pass three hiding  
figures. After getting in place they stopped in mid air and waited for the other Mew Mews to join. 

"Give Ichigo back!" screamed Mint and the others as they looked around for their long lost friend.

As they screamed for their friend to be given back, Ichigo, Kish and Deep Blue flew behind them with out them seeing. As they got ready,

Ichigo lifted up her ribbon and yelled, "Super strawberry blast!" while firing at her old friends.

As the old friends flew against a wall, with pain they quickly stood and saw Ichigo in the air with her ribbon in her hand. "Ichigo, what are you doing?" yelled Zakuro.

"I'm trying to get our home back from you humans!" Ichigo yelled while aiming to fire again.

"What are you talking about, Ichigo?" asked Lettuce.

"Yea, you're supposed to be helping us," said Pudding.

"No! I'm helping Deep Blue," said Ichigo while still aiming at the other Mew Mews.

"How can you help him after what he did to you?" said Zakuro  
pointing at Deep Blue. As soon as Ichigo heard that she touched the back of her head where the scar laid.

"Do you know what happen?" Ichigo asked as she rubbed the scar very slow.

"Yes, we do," said Mint. "Deep Blue threw you during battle and made that scar."

"How can that be? Kish, you said that you didn't know how I got this scar," said Ichigo looking at Kish.

"He was there," said Pudding pointing at Kish.

"No! He said he didn't know," said Ichigo angerly. As soon as she said that she quickly grabbed her head in pain.

"Kitten!" yelled Kish, who was quickly flying towards her.

"No!" She yelled as she slowly lowered herself, still holding her  
head real tight. When she landed on the ground she had her head between her legs with her knees on her forehead while saying to herself, "Lies, lies it's all lies." She did just what Kish had dreamed she did.

"Ichigo, it's the truth," said Kish as he wrapped his arms around  
her shoulders. "I should have told you the truth. Earth is where  
you live and for the past year you've been fighting with the MewMews.

On our last battle, Deep Blue and you were battling and you  
ended up losing your memories so I lied to you because I wanted to make you mine." After hearing everything Kish said, all thememories she used to have was popping in and out of her head.

She slowly lowered her hands and pushed Kish away very hard and ran off into the dark alleys where no one could see her moving body.

"Ichigo!" yelled her friends and Kish as they raced after her only  
to find out she was no where to be found. After realizing that  
Ichigo was no longer visible, Ryou ran to the Mew Mews and started  
to help.

"Mint, Pudding, you go that way. Zakuro and Lettuce you go to the left," said Ryou pointing in the opposite direction of Mint and Pudding.

"You and I will go this way," Ryou said to the worried  
Kish. "I need to talk to you." Not wanting to waste time Kish  
quickly agreed and followed Ryou. "What were you thinking telling Ichigo all those lies!" yelled Ryou as he looked from left to right for Ichigo.

"You know that I love her but if I knew it would have hurt her this much I wouldn't have done it," Kish replied.

"How could he have lied to me?" Ichigo said to herself as she  
continued to run with tears of pain still in her eyes. "I don't  
understand. Is it all lies?" She asked herself as she ran down yet  
another dark alley.

As she kept running she suddenly found herself  
at a dead end. As she got ready to turn around and run, Deep Blue stepped in front of her.

"Ichigo, tell me something. How can you leave during battle?" asked Deep Blue in an evil voice while looking at her.

"Get away! It's your fault that this happened to me!" she yelled  
while placing a hand on her scar.

"If you don't come back and finish the battle I'll make another  
scar!" yelled Deep Blue as his eyes turned red with anger.

Hearing that, Ichigo's eyes changed as well to fiery red with  
anger. "You might have got me last time but this time it's my turn.

Strawberry ribbon super blast!" yelled Ichigo, firing half of her  
strength at him. Luckily he didn't have time to dodge it so he was out for a few minutes.

While being out, Ichigo quickly tried to recharge herself with some mew aqua she sensed earlier. After being fully recharged she got ready for battle.

When she turned around to fight Deep Blue, who was supposed to be on the ground, he was not found. Instead he was right behind her with some strange water that he poured into her mouth quickly.

After mistakenly drinking it, her mind and heart was rearranged so it would make her fight the one she  
loved, (A/N: Deep Blue thinks she will fight her friends because she loves them but does she really love someone she doesn't even remember?).

"Kitten!" yelled Kish as he saw her standing still as if she was  
lost.

"Ichigo!" yelled Ryou as he and Kish got closer to her. Kish, being the most worried, made it to her first but was stopped before he could reach her.

"Kitten, what are you doing?" Kish asked as he saw Ichigo hold up her Mew Mew ribbon. Ryou quickly stopped just a few feet away from Deep Blue who was on the right of Kish.

"Lies!" she yelled with anger in her eyes.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you," he said, trying to  
calm her down. Then as she held her head up her eyes became as red as blood with anger and pain showing.

"Lies!" yelled Ichigo as she shot all of her energy at Kish. As her blast was shot it hit headstrong right into Kish's chest.

After seeing the blast hit Kish a strange shield was lifted to show Ichigo's normal pink eyes, then as she blinked to clear her vision she saw her beloved Kish laying on the ground in pain.

Ichigo quickly looked around to see where the shot had come from, but found that she was the only one with a weapon.

"No!" she yelled as she dropped her weapon and ran towards  
Kish. "Kish…Kish please wake up!" she yelled as she lifted his head up from the hard ground.

"Ichigo… I'm so sorry," said Kish, quickly losing his last breath.

"Kish!" yelled Ichigo only to find out he was hardly breathing.  
Deep Blue slowly flew towards Kish and picked him up from Ichigo's hands.

"Give him back!" yelled Ichigo as she stood to grab Kish but  
as soon as she was up, Deep Blue disappeared. "No!" yelled Ichigo with tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"What is he going to do?" asked Ichigo as she looked at Ryou.

Ichigo, I'm sorry but I don't know. I think you should get home for now though.

Your parents are very worried," said Ryou as he  
wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Ichigo placed her head on his chest and started to cry. As she did Ryou picked her up to carry her home.

When they got there, Ryou sat her down on the steps. "Ichigo, I need you to transform back before you can enter," Ryou said to the still crying Ichigo.

"Ok," she said, closing her eyes as she transformed. "Thank you," said Ichigo as she slowly opened the door to the house, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Ichigo, where have you been?" asked her mom and dad but they stopped when they saw her tears.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" asked her dad as he saw more tears run down her face.

"It's ok honey," said her mom as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo, placing one on her back and the other on her head to pull her closer.

"Dear, come here," said Ichigo's mom to her husband.

"Yes?" said Ichigo's dad as he walked over to his worried wife.

"Look," she said as she pulled Ichigo's hair back to show him the scar she felt.

"Ichigo, what happen?" asked her mom as she lifted up Ichigo's tear filled face.

"I don't know," said Ichigo covering her unknown scar.

"What do you mean?" asked her father with concern.

"I don't know. All I know are lies," said Ichigo as she ran to her  
room. "Why did he lie to me?" Ichigo wondered as her wet tears started to return.

"Where did Deep Blue take him?" she asked,  
remembering what she had done.

As Ichigo's memories came back to her  
the memories of Kish never faded. One month later there was still no sign of him.

* * *

Note 

I do hope you liked this chapter i will update soon and just to tell you Kih and Ichugo's love life havn't ended yet. And like you guy's asked i let Kish get hurt but did Ichigo have to get hurt too. Find out in the next chapter why. Thanks to Kissu kisshu for doing spelling erro's


	5. Ichigo's depression Kish awakes

I am with out any anima characters but still I am with this story. When someone is talking it's marked this " or ' ok -

**Ichigo's depression Kish awakes **

* * *

(One month later)

"Ichigo you better get up it's time to go to school" yelled Ichigo's mom

as she fixed Ichigo's favorite breakfast food.

"Ichigo" yelled her mom again as she walked up stairs, 'honey I know you very sad for losing your friend but you need to go to school' said Ichigo's mom as she open Ichigo's door.

As she looked around the room for her sad daughter, she found a tear a stained face looking out the window towards tom the sky.

'Ichigo'…said her mom as she walked into the trash filled room.

'Why didn't he come mom' said Ichigo with a voice that sound like the heart inside of her died a long time ago.

Ichigo I don't know maybe he is still healing said Ichigo's mom who wanted to quickly take back what she said.

"No" yelled Ichigo as more tears started to run down her face, 'I'm so sorry Ichigo that I made you feel worst' said Ichigo's mom as she left the room feeling even worst then she did before.

After her mom left the room Ichigo stood up to rub the scar on her head and started to remember when Kish put his hand behind her head when she got that scar. 'Kish please come back to me' said Ichigo as more tears ran down her cheek, "Ichigo it's time for your father and me to go to work there's some food on the table said Ichigo's mom as she walked out side to join her husband.

'I hope you feel better' said Ichigo's mom as she locked and shut the door for safety. After getting dress Ichigo slowly made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, 'how came I eat asked Ichigo as she saw pancakes with strawberry's laying on the table. Ichigo then started to walk towards the front door but stopped as she saw the room spin. "Growl" went Ichigo's stomach as she collapsed to the ground.

Ichigo then slowly started to stand up while holding her one-month Hungary tummy and walked out the door to do her normal sky search for Kish.

(On the ship)

"Ichigo" yelled Kish as he popped up from his bed, 'ow my head' said Kish as he held his pounding head. 'Kish your awake' said Tart as he ran up to the wounded Kish, 'how long have I been out' Kish asked as he looked around the room. 'You were out for a month now' said Pai who entered the room with fresh bandages and food for Kish if he woken.

'Here Kish you need to eat up' said Pai as he handed Kish the food and started to rewrap his wounds. As Kish began to eat his food very fast he suddenly stopped and started to remember what happen the night of the battle.

'Where's Ichigo' asked Kish as he looked around the room for his loving kitten, 'she's down on earth parable having the time of her life' said Tart with a slight giggle. Kish quickly turned his face towards Tart and gave him an evil glare.

'Tart don't get him started because you know if you do he will kill you' said Pai. 'I uh…need to go to the bathroom said Kish as he rose from the bed but was quickly pushed back down by a bandage rapping Pai.

'Kish you not going to leave this spot while I'm working' said Pai as he moved to Kish's chest.

(Back no earth)

Ichigo was walking slowly to the park with tears rapidly running down her cheeks. Ichigo then sat down at the bench that was placed in the center of the park, as she looked sadly at the sky her stomach growled again making her head pound with pain. Ever sense the last battle Ichigo would walk down to the park and search for the ship that Kish lives on.

'Kish please come back to me' said Ichigo as she tried to wipe her flowing tears.

(Back in Kish room) "Shh" said Pai as he started to leave the room with Tart following him.

'Finally he went to sleep I thought he would never shut up about Ichigo' said Tart as he shut the door. As soon as the door was shut a dark shadow started to move about the room putting on clothes then disappeared.

(In the park)

It was late again and the moon was high in the sky, there in the park sitting straight up on the bench was a tear stained face Ichigo.

'Oh Kish why do you not return' said Ichigo as she continued to stare at the sky.

(In the distance)

Kish was flying through the sky with great speed in search of his kitten. 'Ichigo where could you be' said Kish as he flew by some trees in the park, as Kish continued to fly through the park he started to feel his energy drain from his wounds.

(Back to Ichigo)

'Kish' said Ichigo as she popped up from her slumber, she then quickly looked around but still found no Kish.

As she looked in the sky once again she saw a star fly across the sky, Ichigo then closed her eyes and said 'please bring Kish back to me'. As she open her eyes with hope she saw nothing but the lake and the moon, tears started to run down her cheeks as she started to walk home.

Then as she passed a tree she felt two warming arms rap around her, 'I've missed you so much' said Kish into the unaware ears of Ichigo. Ichigo quickly turned around to find Kish lips pressed against hers with passion, as they kissed to find what they missed for so long.

They then broke the kiss for air, 'Kish…' said Ichigo as she felt her self slip out of Kish's grip and hit the ground as blackness soon covered her eyes.

"Ichigo" yelled Kish as he lifted her up from the ground, "wake up," said Kish as he notice how light she got since the last time he held her. As Kish lifted the light weighted Ichigo he began to run as fast as he could to her house, 'I'm sorry it took me so long to return' said Kish as he took a turn.

'Just because I wasn't here didn't mean you shouldn't eat' said Kish as he tighten his grip on Ichigo, as Kish got closer to the house he stopped and saw that the house was as dark as it was outside.

'I wonder where your parents are at' said Kish as he got the house key out of Ichigo's pocket and open the door. Kish then carried Ichigo to the living room and placed her safely on the couch.

'Here let me cut on the lights' said Kish as he cut on some lights, Kish then walked around the house in search for the kitchen which he quickly found. Kish then looked around the kitchen grabbing any kind of food he found, as he cooked the food the best he could he spotted a note on the table.

'Dear Ichigo I'm so sorry we have to do this but the doctor said please don't kill or hurt your self, I promise that your friend will return soon love mom and dad. As Kish finished the letter he quickly went to check up on Ichigo but found that she was no longer there,

"Ichigo" yelled Kish as he looked around the room. As he looked on the couch again for Ichigo, he then found a tiny black cat slipping between the cushions.

'Ichigo said Kish as he picked the cat up in his hands, Kish then started to walk to the kitchen still holding a hungry/ unconscious kitten in his arms. While holding Ichigo with care he began to fix different kinds of food that he was sure would fill Ichigo's empty stomach.

'Done' said Kish as he laid Ichigo down so he could take the food off the stove, Kish then got a little cup of water as he grabbed a cat length towel. Kish then through the cold water on Ichigo's cat face and pulled out the towel as he caught the frozen cat to dry it off.

(A/n: you know if you throw cold water on a sleeping cat it will jump in the air, well that's what Ichigo did and that's why Kish had to catch her -)  
After drying the now awoke cat he quickly kissed it and watched it change back to Ichigo,

'Kish…' said Ichigo in a low voice as she felt her eyes closing again, 'Ichigo wake up' said Kish as he carried her to the food filled table.

'You need to eat first' said Kish as he sat down with her in his lap, Ichigo then slowly began to eat while trying hard not to fall a sleep. Kish slowly watched, as Ichigo grew tired and tired, after seeing her eat twice her size in food.

Kish then picked her up and carried her to her room, as Kish dressed her for bed he then slid her and him self into the covers and went to bed.

(Back on the ship)

'I guess it won't hurt to check on Kish' said Tart as he cracked the door open to find one medium size lump in the covers. After seeing the lump Tart slowly closed the door and went to bed.

Although in afar away distance two pair of evil eyes where watching with delight.

'Fools, I won't let Kish and Ichigo go free that easy' said the shadow as it disappeared into the dark night like ship.

* * *

Author note

I do hope you loved this chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update I have been typing and thinking of new story's to put up but I promise even if it's only two paragraphs I will up date once a week. And if you want you can also check then out. -


	6. Loves made and an evil plan creates

I do not own any anima characters or movies/ stories and never will sad is it oh well. WARNING BIG LEMON SECENE towards the end.

* * *

**Loves made and an evil plan creates**

* * *

In the last chapter 

'Fools, I won't let Kish and Ichigo go so free that easy' said the shadow

as it disappeared into the dark night like ship.

* * *

Chapter6 begins 

As the sunrise Kish slowly open his eyes to find an empty spot where he had left Ichigo to rest. After seeing the empty spot Kish quickly Rosen up and looked under the sheets incase Ichigo was a kitten again, but found no black cat.

"Ichigo" yelled Kish as he got up and looked around the room but found her nowhere to be found, "Ichigo" yelled Kish who was starting to get scared that he would never see her again.

'Yes' said a soft voice Ichigo from the running shower water, after hearing her voice along with the running water Kish decide that he would join her. As Kish open the bathroom he saw a very slim rosy cheek Ichigo with water flowing down her head making her hair lay lightly upon her back with a few spread on her cheeks.

'Care if I join you' asked Kish as he stared at her wet body from head to toe recognizing every part he could remember, as Ichigo turned to Kish a slight blush cover her cheeks as a cloud of smoke surrounded her body.

As the smoke faded Kish found a very wet black cat with two big sorry eyes looking up at him.

'I didn't mean to give you a surprise' said Kish as he picked the cat out of the warm water and lifted her up to his face. After Ichigo's eyes met his she lend in and kissed Him slightly on the lips as the same cloud of smoke covered her body again. Only this time when the smoke faded there was a skinny nude Ichigo lying in his arms, 'if you still want I will allow you to join me' said Ichigo as she felt cold air cover her body as Kish tighten his grip around her.

'I still do' said Kish as he let Ichigo slide out his arms and back into the warm shower water after Ichigo got back in got back into the warm water Kish started to undress and join her.

'Kish could you get me…' said Ichigo but was stopped when she felt Kish arms wrap around her.

'It has been so long sense I've held you in my arms' said Kish as he laid his head in the crook of her neck. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she started to relax in his arms, 'I'm sorry I caused you trouble; said Ichigo as the memories of last nights dinner popped in her head.

'No I should be sorry for telling you all those lies and making you worry about me' said Kish as he let go of her and turned away with shame. 'Kish you do know that if you had never told me all those lies I might be still hating you' said Ichigo as she laid her head on his back. As the warm shower water ran down her back and to the back wall.

'I know but I still hurt you doing that' said Kish as he turned to look as Ichigo.

'Kish you know I have all my memories back but I can never forget my memories of you' said Ichigo as she looked at Kish with a now lighting up face.

'I really didn't want to hurt you, I've loved you ever sense that day at the zoo' said Kish as he roused his head to look into Ichigo's eyes with love.

'And on that very day I knew my life was going to change' said Ichigo as she showed her love through her two eyes.

'I love you so much Ichigo' said Kish as he pulled Ichigo into a loving hug, 'I love you so much too Kish' said Ichigo as she lend up to kiss Kish's loving lips. As their lips locked warm water ran down their heads as if it was a waterfall hiding a hidden cave.

(On the ship)

'Kish wake up I need to change your…' said Pai, but stopped when he lifted the bed sheets and found two small but long pillows laying on the bed.

"Oh great" yelled Pai as he saw that Kish was no longer in the room. "Tart get in here," yelled Pai as he stood near the empty bed with anger.

"Shh Pai your going to wake up…' said Tart but stopped when he saw the pillows laying in the center of the bed with no Kish in it.

"Oh don't tell me he…" said Tart but stopped as Pai started to speak, 'Yes he went down to earth to get Ichigo' said Pai as his face grew madder and madder.

'Lets go get him' said Tart as he got ready to transport himself to earth but stopped as a voice from the door spoke up.

'No let them have there fun I will get him later' said Deep Blue as an evil grin played across his face, 'but what about Kish's wounds' said Pai as he held up the new bandage wrappers in his hand.

'He will be find I don't think Ichigo will let him bleed to death' said Deep Blue as he walked out of the room with a evil grin spread across his face, as he left the two aliens standing he started to feel an evil plan form in his head.

(Back to Ichigo and Kish)

Seeing that Ichigo was so weak and thin Kish thought that if I hugged her to hard he might end up hurting her again.

'Kish you don't understand how long it felt that I waited for you' said Ichigo as she leaned into Kish for another passionate kiss.

'Ichigo I'm sorry I made you wait so long I promise I will make it all better' said Kish as he hugged Ichigo closer to his body. After final finishing their bath they each rapped a towel around one another as the walked back to Ichigo's bedroom for clothes.

'So do you think there is any thing here I can wear' said Kish as he saw Ichigo pull out clothes for her self. As Kish waited for his answer he lustfully stared at Ichigo as she bent from drawer to drawer for clothes. 'I don't know I will have to check my par…' said Ichigo but was quickly cut of by the earning lustful lips pressed against hers.

'It's been so long scenes the first time we laid down freely on a bed' said Kish but really meant scenes the first time they slept together. Ichigo then pressed her lips back against Kish's as she felt the earning of Kish pressed against her started to rise back in her body.

'Ichigo' moaned Kish as Ichigo slid her tongue across he roof of his mouth.

'Oh Kish' moaned Ichigo as Kish began to massage Ichigo's tongue with his in a almost body pressing way.

As they're kissed continued their bodies slow began to move towards the bed with out breaking the kiss they have longed for, for so long. Kish then slowly started to lower his and Ichigo's body to the bed as he started to kiss Ichigo down her neck, which he was, receiving different moans of more and wows.

'More…Kish…I have waited...so long' said Ichigo as she tried to speak in between her moans to Kish's works. Knowing exactly what to do Kish began to pull her towel down so that he pink hard nipples were showing as he leaned in and licked her left one lightly before quickly biting down on it with a little bit of presser. "Harder" said Ichigo as she pushed Kish's head closer to be breast.

As Kish sucked and bit Ichigo's nipple he began to caress her other one and squeezes it harder and harder as she screamed. "More" screamed Ichigo as she twisted and twirled her fingers in his.

Kish then started to slowly kiss and suck on Ichigo's stomach, as he got to her mid section he can to a sudden stop to wait for her to approve. Ichigo's head shot up with confusion as to why he stopped, as soon as Kish saw her face of confusion he quickly continued. Kish started to lick and suck Ichigo's clit making her moan with pleasure of what she was feeling.

"Gasp… Kish…Gasp" said Ichigo between gasp as he started to move his fingers inside of her on after another, and each time he herd his name he added another finger until he knew she was ready. (Just to be nonce he thinks he grew a little from the first time so he had to make sure she was ready). As Kish moved slowly back to her lips he begin to deeply kiss her until he was safely over her entry.

'Ready' asked Kish as he removed his lips to talk and placed them back on hers until she said yes.

'…Yes…' moaned Ichigo as she closed her eyes awaiting the on coming pleasure that she was about to receive. Kish slowly entered her womanhood he came to a stop when he herd her moan he knew that he had hit her pleasure spot.

Kish then slowly pulled out but not all the way then more quickly reentered applying more and more presser as he went deeper and deeper.

'Faster' called out Ichigo as she felt her self about to let go from the pleasure of before, Kish then went faster receiving more and more moans as he let out some for her. Then with a few furriest pushes they came.

Kish's seeds came rushing though Ichigo's body in search for her pouch to grow in (a/n: sorry I don't know what's it's called it's that thing that the sperm goes into um o well you know what I mean).

'I love you so much Kish' said Ichigo as she kissed Kish's lips tenderly, 'and I love you Ichigo' said Kish as he kissed her back with gentleness. As the two said their goodnight and closed their eyes for goodnight they didn't hear the light noise's coming from down stairs.

After a few hours passed the noise faded and was gone deep in the night with a bundle in it's arms.

'Sleep tight my little treasure' said then noisemaker as it disappeared into the night.

'Um' said Kish as he risen from the bed to see the dark room before him he then turned to the side and cut on the lamp her saw earlier.

'That's just great I make her starve to death and I come all the way her to make her starve some more' said Kish as he notice that him and Ichigo had slept more then half of the day without any food.

'Wake up Ich…' said Kish but stopped when he notice that she was no longer there instead there was a small sheet of paper lying in her spot.

Kish picked up the note and started to read it as if Ichigo just went out for a walk or something like that.

Kish sorry to leave you unhappy again but I've decided that I will keep Ichigo for old times sakes. And just to tell you she is looking rather skinny I do hope I wont brake her, I've decided to leave you a little present to remember her by.

Kish face started to fill with worry as he looks at the other paper on the bed, there on the bed was a nude picture of Ichigo from that day. Kish turned the picture over hoping to find out who took Ichigo, and just as he thought there on the back of the picture was a large red print name that said.

DEEP BLUE

* * *

Author note 

Well I know it took me for every but I couldn't think of what to write so I decided that I would continue the story I hope you like and please review. Also I hope you loved the lemon I decided to get a little deeper into it.


	7. Kish search for Ichigo and Ichigo's brak...

I don't own Tokyo mew, mew and never will because it is already own.

**Kish search for Ichigo and Ichigo's brake up with Masaya**

* * *

Last chapter

Kish face started to fill with worry as he looks at the other paper on the bed; there on the bed was a nude picture of Ichigo from that day. Kish turned the picture over hoping to find out who took Ichigo, and just as he thought there on the back of the picture was a large red print name that said

DEEP BLUE.

* * *

Far off in space pass the ship to a private plant that deep blue had secretly took and hid from the others, was a slowly waking Ichigo with disgust on her face. 'Uh' said Ichigo as she quickly lifted from the bed she was placed on and ran to a near by window feeling her little ounce of food come up.

'Gagging this early in the morning' said deep blue as he walked to the window that Ichigo's head hung out of, 'so does that mean your disgusted by me' said deep blue in a sad voice as he leaned to Ichigo's ear.

'I…don't…care' said deep blue as he roughly pulled Ichigo from the window and back to the bed, 'I'll keep you anyways' said deep blue as he flipped Ichigo over so she was facing him.

'What do you want you bastard' said Ichigo in an angry voice as she looked around the slightly dusty room with one window and a door that looked like it has been bolted shut before. 'Where am I' asked Ichigo as she quickly got off the bed again and walked back to the window only this time to look around.

'Somewhere you and I can be alone' said deep blue as he joined her at the window, 'alone…what do you mean alone…and where is Kish' said Ichigo as she moved away from deep blue. 'Kish is probable still at your home looking at the nude picture of you I left for him so he won't be lonely' said deep blue as he turned his gaze to Ichigo.

'I hope you don't mind staying here with me for a long time' said deep blue as he walked closer to Ichigo, "a matter of fact I do so why don't you…AHH" yelled Ichigo but was cut off when deep blue roughly grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him.

"What do you think your doing" yelled Ichigo as she struggled to get free from his grasp, 'what…I used to be your boyfriend and now that Kish has manipulated you, you think it's wrong for me to touch you like before' said deep blue as he roughly pushed Ichigo away from him.

'What are you talking about with…' said Ichigo but stopped when she started to see different flash backs of Masaya changing to blue knight and to deep blue. As the pictures popped through her head she felt a dark cloud form over her eyes as she blacked out, as deep blue watched Ichigo collapse to the ground he flashed an evil smile.

'So she does remember' said deep blue as he picked Ichigo's thin body off the bed, 'I guess my plan will work out' said deep blue as he shut the door to resume his plot making.

(Back to the ship)

"Where is he" yelled Kish as he saw Pai and Tart come around the corner, 'who…and why did you leave when I told you…' said Pai but was cut off by Kish's yelling. "You know damn well who… DEEP BLUE" yelled Kish as he grew madder and madder at the lost of information he was looking for.

'We don't know we haven't seen him since this morning when he told us that later on today he would bring you back to the ship to get…' said Tart but suddenly stopped when he notice someone missing.

'Hey where is Ichigo I though that most likely you would have brought her with you' said Tart as he looked at Kish with confuse face. Kish face then grew madder at the stupid question Tart had asked him, "I would have brought her if that asshole deep blue didn't take her from me" yelled Kish as he ignored the dripping blood of his reopen wounds.

As Kish breath in more and more with anger, a cloud of dizziness started to form over his body from the lost of blood from his reopen wounds.

"Where is Ichigo I know he came back here and I will kill hi…m' said Kish as his body slowly started to fade out making him collapse to the ground unconscious. "Kish, Kish" yelled Pai and Tart as they tried to wake Kish up, but all Kish could hear was the fading voice of his friends.

'Oh no he has lost too much blood we have to help him' said Tart s he saw Kish's blood flow onto the ground, "calm down Tart and help me lift him up so we can get help" yelled Pai as he grabbed Kish's shoulders and Tart grabbed Kish's legs to get him to the nurse room.

(Back to the unconscious Ichigo)

Ichigo's eyes started to crack open at the smell of food but she quickly closed them when she notice she was still far away from Kish and stuck with deep blue.

As she slowly open them again she herd a faint sound of feet coming to her door, Ichigo then quickly flipped over so her back was facing the door as she pretend to sleep . As the door slowly cracked open and the foot steps walked in the door quickly slammed shut making Ichigo's body pop up in fright of the loud intruder.

'Fake sleeping don't work for me' said deep blue as he rose foot to Ichigo's back and kicked her off the bed making her fall face first to the floor. "Get up now and eat" yelled deep blue as he sat the food on the counter and walked towards the door, 'I guess since there will be two of you I might as well feed you' said deep blue as he roughly slammed the door shut and walked down the hall once again.

'Two' said Ichigo in a confused voiced as she rose from the floor holding her upset tummy, 'I hop he don't mean…' said Ichigo but stopped as her stomach growled with hunger. As she sat down at the table the food was placed on something strange popped in her head telling her what deep blue meant.

"I'm pregnant" yelled Ichigo as she fell out of her seat in surprise of her big news, as she breath in and out to catch her breath a though ran through her head. 'What about… Kish' said Ichigo as she though of never seeing Kish again and him never finding out the news of their lives.

A tear then slowly ran down her cheek as the thought of never seeing Kish again ran through her mind. Ichigo started to cry more and more on the floor as she relies that she has to eat all the food she can in order to survive until Kish can. Deep down stairs deep blue let out a soft chuckle as he herd Ichigo's outburst and her cries of sadness, 'huh it will be you, me and the baby' said deep blue as he walked to his room thinking of changes to his plan.

(Early the next morning before the sight of the rising sun)

'I wonder' said Ichigo as she pushed the window in her room open to see the dead open plain. 'Deep blue isn't going to get me and my baby that easy' said Ichigo as she quickly changed to her mew, mew form and floated out the window towards the sky not noticing the slight chuckle that came from the corner of her room.

'Sweet…sweet Ichigo don't you mean our child' said the laughing shadow as it disappeared from the unknown house.

* * *

Authors note

Well looks like that's the end of this chapter I hoped you liked it but just to tell you the next chapter won't be any happier. 'Ha…HA…..Ha'. Until then review if you want something new. /..


	8. A baby of Kish now as deep blue's

I do not own any Tokyo mew, mew and never will but I do own the creation of this story will be full of excitement really soon.

**A baby of Kish now as Deep Blue's**

* * *

Last chapter

(Early the next morning before the sight of the rising sun)

'I wonder' said Ichigo as she pushed the window in her room open to see the dead open plain. 'Deep blue isn't going to get me and my baby that easy' said Ichigo as she quickly changed to her mew, mew form and floated out the window towards the sky not noticing the slight chuckle that came from the corner of her room.

'Sweet…sweet Ichigo don't you mean our child' said the laughing shadow as it disappeared from the unknown house.

* * *

Ichigo floated through the air in search of Kish's ship like home. 'Oh I hope Kish is there' said Ichigo softly out of breath for traveling all the way to her parent's home to find that he was no longer there.

"Uh" said Ichigo as she took a tight grip of her stomach in pain, 'uh I feel so sick' said Ichigo as she felt her self drifting off in mid air. As Ichigo fell through space she then felt a slight sting in her cheeks as she slightly cracked her eyes open to see that a near by star had made a small cut on her cheeks.

'Great closed my eyes for a quick second and I'm already getting cut' said Ichigo angrily as she floated back up to look for the ship some more. 'I wonder what that is' said Ichigo as she started to float towards a small white dot far off to the east of earth. As the whit dot got bigger and bigger it became more and more visible as she finally notice what it was.

'Yes, the ship finally I hope Kish is here' said Ichigo as she started to pick up speed towards the ship with an urge to tell Kish the good new along with the bad. 'I hope he will be happy' said Ichigo as she came up to the entrance of the ship (A/N: I did know what to put for her to enter the ship so I'll just do like the others). Ichigo then knocked twice on the door then harder three more time for the guard to let her in.

'Here for who? Asked the Guard as he looked through the slide window at Ichigo. 'Um… Ki… sh…. I'm here looking for Kish' said Ichigo a little scared that she might have got the code wrong when she knocked.

'Oh ya I herd about you your Kish's girlfriend' said the guard as he opens the door and let Ichigo in.

(Way in the back inside of Kish's room)

'Ok' said Pai as he hung up the phone and told Tart the info he had just received. 'Ok lets go I think he will be ok without us' said Tart as he started walking out of the room with Pai following him with an evil grin.

(Back to the lost Ichigo)

'Huh I thought that his room was right here I was sure' said Ichigo as she turned another corner that leaded to another split hall. 'I have to find you Kish' said Ichigo as she turned to a dark hall that had a room down at the end that said Deep Blue on the front.

"Oh no" said Ichigo as little frighten as she saw a shadow move around inside the room, 'I thought that he was still at that freaky planet' said Ichigo as she quickly turned around and ran around the corner for safety and for a place to hide. As the shadow walked to the door it then split into three shadows as they exited the room with an evil smile pressed across their face.

'Where…. (Huff)…. Is Kish's room' said Ichigo as she tried to catch her breath as she lend back onto the near by wall. But as soon as her body touched the wall it slide open making her fall into the dark room with a "thump".

'Uh' said Ichigo as she lifted her self from the floor but stopped when she herd a worried face call out her name in pain. 'What who's there' said Ichigo as she fully stood up to get a better view of the room she fell into.

As she looked up her eyes soon filled up with delight when she notice that the room she into was Kish's. 'If this is Kish's room then that must mean that the voice I herd was… Kish's' said Ichigo as she quickly rushed to where the voice came from. 'Kish' said Ichigo sadly as she notice that he was wrapped up in bandages that was slightly red from all the blood he was losing.

'…Ichigo….' Said Kish softly as his body tried to move to the side but stopped when it felt a surge of pain rise through his body. As Ichigo looked down at the nightmare having Kish she couldn't feel nothing but guilt for she knew that the wounds was from her and the nightmare was because of her.

'Please don't do this' said Ichigo as she slipped into the bed with Kish. 'I don't want you to go through this because of me' said Ichigo as she wiped the green hair from Kish's face. 'I hope you're alright' said Ichigo as she rubbed the side of Kish's face to calm his nightmare.

'Huh… I know you can't hear me but I have great news… I'm pregnant and I promise I won't let deep blue have or child' said Ichigo as she felt Kish's body be softer with every calming word she said. "Oh no I think you have a fever" said Ichigo worry as she slide out of the bed and towards the door.

'Now where is that lever' said Ichigo as she looked beside the door for the lever that Kish told her to pull when ever she don't feel well. 'There it is' said Ichigo as she pulled the secret lever that only her and Kish knew about that held his private stock of medicine that the others never seen.

As the compartment fell from the ceiling holding the medicine safely in the air Ichigo turned around to look for the right one but was suddenly stopped when she felt four strong hands grab her arms pulling her roughly out the room. Making her shriek with fright of the sudden surprise.

'Let me…' said Ichigo but was suddenly stopped as she saw deep blue hand swing from behind his head and across her face. "You stupid Bitch what part of your going to stay with me for a long time did you not understand" yelled deep blue as he lifted his hand up once again and swung it at Ichigo's face again.

"Huh stupid Bitch… drop her," said deep blue as he waited for the two evil grinning companions to let Ichigo go. As Ichigo's body fell to the floor Ichigo then felt a strong hand roughly yank her hair so her face could see who was standing before her.

'Are you sure you want this piece of shit' said Pai as he roughly looked into Ichigo's eyes with disgust, 'ya the only thing she might be good for is cleaning' said Tart but shrugged his shoulders with an unknown look.

As Ichigo looked into Tarts and Pai's eyes she saw something strange in them like they were lying and didn't want to hurt Ichigo but had to.

'Next time you try to leave on you're on with my unborn baby I'll make sure you won't be alive to see it' said deep blue in a cold voice as he snatched Ichigo off the floor and vanished into thin air.

'I think we should check on Kish in case he had woke up while Ichigo was in there' said Tart as he turned towards the door but was suddenly stopped by Pai's hand. 'No… I think he'll be alright and if he did wake up he might had herd us so we better leave him alone incase he knows' said Pai as he turned and walked away with Tart slowly following behind him.

As Kish laid inside his room in pain he could hear soft voices outside his door as he looked around to see where he was. As his eyes roamed the room he then notice something hanging in front of the door something that only he and Ichigo knew about and that was his or now their new medicine stash.

'Ich...i...go' said Kish as he felt his body fall once again unconscious.

* * *

Author note 

I am done with this chapter and will be posting another one soon since school is finally out . Well until then review and tell me if you know what I am going to plan next.  But be careful it might be Kish's baby but will he get it. 


	9. The rise of Ichigo's stomach and the ris...

I don't own any anima or Tokyo mew, mew characters and never will because they're already taken 

**The rise of Ichigo's stomach and the rise of Kish**

* * *

Last chapter

As Kish laid inside his room in pain he could hear soft voices outside his door as he looked around to see where he was. As his eyes roamed the room he then notice something hanging in front of the door something that only he and Ichigo knew about and that was his or now their new medicine stash.

'Ich...i...go' said Kish as he felt his body fall once again unconscious.

* * *

As Ichigo open her eyes from the last ride she found herself once again locked in the old dusty room, now known as hers. Ichigo slowly sat up feeling her food once again rise to her mouth. 'Uh' said Ichigo as she grabbed her mouth to stop the food until it was safe.

As she ran towards the window to release she notice that there was large thick bars blocking her way. (Now what do I do) thought Ichigo as she looked around for another trashcan or bathroom. (There) thought Ichigo as she ran to the newly made room, 'just as I thought a bathroom' said Ichigo happily that she was able to get rid of that nasty taste.

'Even if I do have a new nice bathroom…I still miss Kish' said Ichigo as different pictures of her and Kish bathing popped in her mind. 'It's ok baby I'll make sure that you'll be with your daddy and not with deep…'said Ichigo but stopped as she saw deep blue's reflection flash in the mirror.

As she quickly turned around she saw that the bathroom was empty and so was her room but as she looked around she notice a plate of food was placed on her table and a blue gown was laying on her bed.

'He's still not your father' said Ichigo as she rubbed her small swollen stomach. 'And I won't let him clam you' said Ichigo as she started to eat the food that was placed on the table for her. As Ichigo finished her food she then began to wait for deep blue's entrance.

As the day went on Ichigo started to wonder if deep blue would ever come to visit (a/n: I don't mean in a nice way I mean incase she wanted something or he still had some yelling for her when she left).

'I guess since he's so mad at me I'll just see if there is something for me to do' said Ichigo as she looked around the room for something to do, 'I wonder what's in there?' said Ichigo as she saw another newly made door but looked a little different.

'I wonder what's in there' said Ichigo as she placed her hand on the door ready to open it, as she slowly turned the door knob she heard the door make a slight squeak as she slowly pushed it open.

"WOW" yelled Ichigo as she saw all these different types of yarn and sowing material everywhere in the closet. 'Oh my god those are a lot of yarn and sowing stuff' said Ichigo as she quickly bend over and grabbed different colors of yarn while grabbing some baby blue knitting sticks and one pink. (Sorry I don't know what's it call it's like knitting but it only use's on stick if you know then that's what I mean).

'I'm glad that my mom taught me how to knit' said Ichigo as she carried three different kinds of yarn and walked over to the table to start her creation. As Ichigo sat down with the yarn and started to knit, deep blue watched in the corner but soon vanished with a grin of success.

(Back in Kish's room)

After another long yet peaceful sleep Kish awoke once again feeling slight pain everywhere but was slowly fading with every attempt he made to move. 'Ichigo…was here…wasn't she' asked Kish as he looked at Pai who was looking every proud at Kish for healing faster then the first time. 'What are you talking about you said that deep blue took her right' said Tart as he started to pray in his mind that Kish didn't hear the commotion last night.

'I know but I though I heard her talking to me last night and I could of sworn that I saw this hanging box of medicine hanging in front of the door that only me and Ichigo know about' said Kish. A little stern because he started to feel like his friends was hiding something from him.

'You have a secret medicine stash that you didn't tell us about while we was helping you' said Pai trying to start another conversation to get Kish off the last one.

'Huh…' said Kish but stopped when he heard Pai continue, "Where do you think we got this stuff from? I hope you know Suki don't have everything we need" yelled Pai as he roughly tighten the bandage he but on Kish's arm.

'Uh O' said Kish softly as he felt a soft voice from last night travel through his mind again, "Oh my god she's Pregnant" yelled Kish as he hoped out of the bed and stood with shock. 'What are you talking about who…' said Tart as he rushed over to Kish incase he was to fall again, 'Ichigo is' said Kish as thoughts of a baby boy or girl popped in his mind.

'What do you mean she's pregnant…where are you coming up with this stuff' asked Pai as he looked at Tart with slight terra in his eyes, 'Ya…Kish where are you getting this from' asked Tart as he saw the fearful look in Pai's eyes.

'Ichigo was hear last night I herd her and she told me that she was pregnant and that deep blue is trying to still our baby' said Kish as the last statement went through his head hitting him all sudden. "Huh you mean that Ichigo is… is" Yelled Pai and Tart as a flash of them giving Ichigo to deep blue flashed through there minds.

"Oh my god deep blue is trying to still the baby from us," yelled Kish as Pai and Tart gasp at the sudden discovery they found out.

(Back to the fast knitting Ichigo)

'Wow I didn't even know I could knit that quick' said Ichigo as she lifted up her long great size blanket with a picture of a person Ichigo would never forget. 'Oh Kish I promise I'll wait for you' said Ichigo as she walked over to her bed to lay down for a while till her food was to arrive (A/n: while knitting deep blue stopped by and gave Ichigo some rice to fill her and the baby up with).

As Ichigo closed her eyes and went to sleep deep blue watched in the corner in disgusted at the huge picture of Kish placed nicely onto of the quilt that Ichigo spent all day making. 'Stupid witch' said deep blue as he walked up to the sleeping Ichigo with an angry and evil grin.

As deep blue looked at Ichigo with anger he then vanished from the room with an evil chuckle rising in the room.

(Ten Minutes later)

'That should be good' said deep blue as he vanished from the house like shed outside the house and back to Ichigo's room. 'Wake up you stupid Bitch… I have a little show I want you to see' said deep blue as he yanked the blanket that was wrapped around Ichigo and lifted it into the air. 'What…huh' said Ichigo as she lifted up feeling a slight coldness cover her body. 'What disgusting knitting…I guess it won't be a shame to burn it' said deep blue as he walked with then blanket in his hand to the window. Ichigo quickly followed deep blue in terra that he was going to burn her only member of Kish besides the baby. 'What are you talking about you can't…I worked so hard on that and I love it a…' said Ichigo but was suddenly cut by a quick slap on her cheek.

"Shut up you Bitch I don't give a damn if you love it or even how hard you worked on it but t swear the next time you make a damn thing like this I'll make sure you and you child starves" yelled deep blue. As he vanished into thin air with the blanket tightly gripped in his hand, 'Oh no where is he where is…he' said Ichigo but came to a slow stop when she saw outside the window deep blue lowering the blanket into the fire he made and watching it burn.

"Noooooo" yelled Ichigo as deep blue happily dropped the quilt into the fire with out a care, 'Kish' said Ichigo softly as she fell to the floor with tears falling over her cheeks from out her eyes.

After watching Ichigo cry all night and refuse to eat dinner deep blue slowly walked out the door as Ichigo went to sleep. 'Poor Ichigo if you really love Kish then forget him like you forgot …me' said deep blue as he walked out the door feeling something inside of him weep in sadness. "I won't allow him to hurt you" said a person deep with in deep blue's body, 'And I won't allow him to take your child' said the voice again in a softer voice as it started to fad away.

(Back to the nerves Pai and Tart)

"You knew didn't you…and you helped him too' yelled Kish as he looked at the nerves Pai and Tart. 'Uh no we didn't know I swear' said Tart as he tried to get untied from the ropes Kish put around him and Pai. 'Ya it's true' said Pai as he also tried to cover up the other question that Kish asked.

"But you help him didn't you…so you're the ones that let deep blue take Ichigo away from me again" yelled Kish as he looked at Pai and Tart with anger and pain. "You know what he did to her before so why would you let him take her again now that's she's pregnant" yelled Kish as the thought of deep blue trying to take his and Ichigo's baby away from them.

'I…won't…let…him…have…her…or…my…baby' said Kish softly as he untied Pai and Tart. 'Well since you guys thought it would be right to help that bastard then you will think it's right to help me find Ichigo' said Kish as he looked at the sorry faced Pai and Tart. 'Yes Kish we will help you but we swear that we didn't know she was pregnant' said Pai as he tried to smooth out his sore muscle from the tight ropes.

"Okay I heard you the first time" yelled Kish as he started to get frustrated from what Pai and Tart was saying.

'You know I think I know who can help us make sure deep blue never mess with us again' said Kish as he started to tell Pai and Tart his plan.

After the plan was told Pai, Kish, Tart disappeared into the night in search of their new helpers.

(Back to Ichigo)

'I know…Masaya is somewhere deep inside deep blue…because that man is not my Masaya' said Ichigo as she tried to close her eyes and sleep but couldn't help but think that deep blue wasn't really Masaya.

* * *

Author note

I hoped you guys liked this chapter it took me a while to think of what to put to start my big plan but so far it's all fitting into place. 


	10. A search for help part 1

I do not own Tokyo mew, mew and never will but I love writing stories about what I would like to happen through my eyes. I've decided that I will try as hard as I can to pull this story to be a long one. I will some day reach the goal of my ideal of wrote more then 65 chapters  on the story busy live and also the two sequels . But back to my story

* * *

**A search for help part 1 **

* * *

Last chapter

'You know I think I know who can help us make sure deep blue never mess with us again' said Kish as he started to tell Pai and Tart his plan.

After the plan was told Pai, Kish, Tart disappeared into the night in search of their new helpers.

(Back to Ichigo)

'I know…Masaya is somewhere deep inside deep blue…because that man is not my Masaya' said Ichigo as she tried to close her eyes and sleep but couldn't help but think that deep blue wasn't really Masaya.

* * *

Early the next morning in Ichigo's room, 'I miss my friends so much' said Ichigo as she started to play in her food. 'Ichigo you must eat if you want the baby to live to see it's new daddy' said deep blue as he pulled Ichigo's spoon out of her soup and placed it on the napkin next to her.

'I know, and I want the baby to live so it can see it's real daddy' said Ichigo harshly as she picked the spoon back up and started twirling it in her food still thinking. 'I told you that the baby is now mine and forever will be mine' said deep blue as he roughly gripped Ichigo's arm.

'Ya, Ya what ever but why do I have to stay here can't I go back to earth I miss my friends a lot' said Ichigo as she started to get annoyed that every time she was thinking he would say the baby was his so she would stop think.

'You know you've been acting kind of snappy and I don't like it…if you think you can snap at me then I will just leave right now and kill Kish for my enjoyment' said deep blue as a devilish grin formed on his face.

'Like you will be able to, he might have wounds every where but he will kick you ass and my friends even if their on earth…I bet right now Ryo is telling the other mew, mews a plan on finding me' said Ichigo with an evil grin, as she started to eat the almost cold soup in front of her.

'We'll see about that said deep blue as he walked out the door leaving a worried Ichigo, 'What have I done' said Ichigo in fear that her friends might be in danger. "Shit stupid mood swings" said Ichigo as she started to pray that her friend were going to be ok.

(On the ship)

'So Kish when are we going to leave to get the girls to help' asked Tart as images of Pudden popped in his head. 'Ya don't you want to leave before you know…deep blue decides that the other mew, mew could try to take Ichigo' said Pai in a questioning voice. 'Okay, okay we'll leave soon but come on could we at least get prepared I still don't think I trust us after that deep blue incident' said Kish as he grabbed the note deep blue wrote when he took Ichigo to prove the Ichigo was token away. Than placed it in his bag of supplies.

'Okay but we need to get going because we don't know where all of then live at except pudden and Ichigo. 'Will get going as soon as I finish packing' said Kish as he placed another thing in his bag.

(On earth at the Mew, Mew café)

'What's this' asked Mint as she picked up the basket of muffins off the front door of the café. 'What you got there Mint' asked pudden as she saw mint carry a basket full of good smelling muffins in. 'I guess we will have to cancel the search' said Mint as she placed the muffins on the table. 'Why is that do you know where Ichigo is at' asked Ryo as he looked at the muffins and saw a little note attached to it.

'Huh' said Ryo as he read the note on the basket.

Dear Friends

It's me Ichigo I know you might be very worried about me but I'm okay. I've decide to stay with Kish for a while. And don't worry I'll inform my parents so they won't be worry. I thought you guy's would love to try so muffins me and Kish made, I promise their great. 'I know you guy's like different kinds of stuff so I placed your names on two of then each. Even Kechii and you Ryo I made some for you. I promise to return soon so Ryo just count this as my vacation time.

Please don't worry Ichigo

'Um she's right these are good' said Pudden as she started to eat her second muffin with delight. 'Ya Ichigo not that bad at cooking' said Mint as she bit into her second muffin in amazed. 'Here you go Ryo these two are yours; said Lettuce as she handed Ryo two muffins with his name on it. 'Oh thanks' said Ryo as he sat the muffins on the table next to him.

'Ryo aren't you going to eat them' asked Kechii as he finished off his last muffin, 'there real good' said Kechii as he handed on to Ryo. 'No it's okay I'll eat them later' said Ryo as he placed the muffins once again back on the table.

'You know she can take care of her self' said Zakuro as she wiped her mouth of the crumbs from the muffins she ate. 'I know but I'm just not hunger right now' said Ryo as he walked up stairs to his room.

'You guys I think Ryo isn't over the fact that Ichigo is in love with Kish' said Mint as she looked around at the other nods. 'He'll get over it trust me' said Kechii as he took Ryo's two muffins up to Ryo's room leaving the girls in their giggle.

(Up in Ryo's room)

'Knock, knock' went Ryo's door as Kechii slowly entered with two muffins in his hand. 'Kechii I've already told you I don't feel like eating them now' said Ryo roughly as he fanned to muffins away.

'Come on Ichigo probably spent an hour cooking over a hot stove making these for us the least you can do is try them out' said Kechii as he placed the muffins in Ryo's hand and walked out the door. As the door was shut Kechii could hear a small um sound as Ryo tasted the muffins.

(Off in the sky)

'Oh come on Kish I thought you knew where the café was at' said Pai a little angry that they still couldn't kind Ichigo's friends. 'Ya this is taking forever' said Tart a little tired for the long fly, 'I know where's it at its just taking me awhile to remember' said Kish as he looked left to right in search of the café.

'Come on Kish if you don't want deep blue to get them we need to find then first' said Pai getting madder and madder. "Okay I know it's around here somewhere" yelled Kish at the aggravated aliens.

'Well have you figure it out yet Kish' asked Tart as he also looked around for the mew, mew café. "Shut up…I can't figure out where it's at with all this noi…' yelled  
Kish but was cut off by the sight of the café in front of him. 'Hey what you stop for is this it' asked Pai a little tick at the sudden stop Kish made. 'A matter of fact this is it' said Kish as he lowered himself in front of the door.

'It looks kind of empty' said Tart as he looked through the window of the dim room, 'no it's not empty don't you see the moving shadows everywhere' said Kish as he also looked through the window.

'Oh you're right there is some shadow' said Pai as he looked through the window, 'so are we going to go in yet' said Tart as he pulled away from the window. 'Well ya let's go' said Kish as he also pulled away from the window and walked towards the door. As they entered the dark café they saw four dark shadows run swiftly pass them as they called out for the mew, mews.

'Kish where the hell is they and who the hell is in here' asked Pai as he felt another shadow rush pass him and let out a giggle. 'I don't know but were about to find out' said Kish as he started to pat the wall for a light switch, after a few pates on the wall beside him, he felt a switch which he imminently pulled to find out that is was indeed a light switch.

'See I told you we would…' said Kish put stopped at the sight in front of him, because there in front of his face was the mew, mews more womanly. 'What the hell happen to them' asked Pai as he saw that every girl looked about ten years older with much bigger features.

'Ya Kish do you think deep blue did because I might have to thank him' said Tart as he started to drool with delight. "Tart get hold of yourself…you know if deep blue did this there got to be a flow" yelled Pai he tried to pull his eyes away from Zakuro new features. 'Ya your right but just look at Pudden's new growth ' said Tart as his eyes once again got stuck on Pudden's new body.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you guy's you need to learn to control your self" yelled Kish as he snapped Pai and Tart out their trance. 'Okay we will' said Pai as he tried to concentrate on why they were there. 'So lets go' said Tart as he also pulled his eyes away from Pudden's body.

'Okay mew, mews me and my friend came here to ask if you would help us save Ichigo from that bastard deep blue' said Kish as he looked to see that the girls faces changed at the call out of deep blue's name.

'What's wrong Kish you hate the fact of deep blue having Ichigo once again' asked Mint as she started to inch closer and closer to Kish with Lettuce following with the same evil look. 'What the hell is wrong with you guy's I though we were over the whole fighting thing' asked Pai as he saw Zakuro turn her gaze towards him.

'What's wrong Pai do my new features disturb you' asked Zakuro as she walked closer towards Pai with a slight pout on her face. 'No…yes…I mean…Kish" said Pai a little knocked off at the sight of how close Zakuro was getting.

'Uh…I think deep blue already beat us' said Kish as he tried to push off the new and improve lettuce and mint. 'You think' snapped Pai as he tried to keep his hand off Zakuro who had her arms wrapped around his neck.

'Okay I guess we have to find a way to stop them' said Kish as he looked at the inching closer Lettuces and mint. 'Alright but first lets get out of here to think of how to stop them' said Pai as he vanished from under Zakuro arms.

'Your right…lets get out of here Tart' said Kish as he looked around to find that Tart was no longer in the room. 'Where he go' said Pai as he also looked around the dark room only to find that Tart has disappeared.

(Up Stairs)

'Huff, huff' went Tart as he tried to catch his breath after running up the stairs from Pudden. 'That's…just…great the one time when I finally see her again she's possessed by deep blue' said Tart a little mad that deep blue ruined his reunion with Pudden. As Tart tried his best to catch his breath he started to hear an even deeper breathing coming from the other side of the room behind him.

'Oh please don't let it be her…please don't…' said Tart but came to a stop as he turned around to find a sleeping and fever having Ryou. 'Huh…I wonder if he's that Ryou dude that was their when Kish was attack by Ichigo' said Tart as he walked closer to the body. But was suddenly stopped by to small yet strong arms wrapped around his waist, 'huh who's…' said Tart but was unable to continue for the stranger quickly spoke up. 'Why did you hide from me…I only want to play' said Pudden as she tightens her grip on Tart's waist.

'I wonder if…' said Tart as he quickly turned his body to face Pudden. 'If you want to play I think your mew, mew uniform would go nicely for the game' said Tart with a sexy craving grin.

'If you wan me in something more reviling you could of just said so' said Pudden as she lifted up her arms for transformation. 'Mew, mew' said Pudden as a bright light flashed over her body but then quickly faded to revile a lost pudden.

As Pudden looked around the room she then saw a quickly running away Tart supporting Ryou for an escape. "Tart what are you doing with Ryou," yelled Pudden as she looked at the quickly scared Tart.

'Huh…your back to normal' said Tart excitedly as he quickly dropped Ryou on the floor and ran to hug Pudden in a big embrace. 'What do you mean back to normal and what are you doing here' said Pudden a little confused at Tart's sudden reaction. 'Well me and the others came here to ask you guys for help to rescue Ichigo but you guys were possessed' said Tart as he pulled away from Pudden to answer her question.

'So just a few minutes ago I was possessed' said Pudden as she tried to understand what Tart was saying. 'Ya and your body was kind of…' said Tart but came to a sudden stop when he notice that Pudden's body was the same new and improve way. 'Huh…my body was what' asked Pudden but quickly took it back when she looked down at her bodies new look.

'Uh…but Tart how could Ichigo need rescue when she just sent us a basket of muffins saying she was find and with Kish' said Pudden as she started to remember about the muffins. 'That might be how deep blue was able to…' said Tart but stopped when he heard two high pitch girl screams.

Pudden then quickly ran down stairs to find out whom screamed, but just, as Tart was about to also run out he heard a haunting laugh come from behind him. 'Uh oh' said Tart as he turned around to find an evil laughing slowly rising Ryou behind him. 'Wow…how did you get back…there' said Tart as he saw Ryou pull out two long fighting knives out of nowhere.

(Down stairs in the lobby)

'Is every one o…kay' said Pudden as she came to a slow stop for right in front of her was two half nude frighten aliens and three hungry for sex girls. 'Pudden come join us' said Mint as she started to walk closer to Kish with half he shirt in her hand. 'Uh' said Pudden but then placed and evil grin on her face, 'sure save some for me' said pudden as she too started to inch closer to Kish and pudden.

I bet if I can get them to change into their mew forms their be back to normal like me thought Pudden as she started to think of what to say. 'Hey guy why don't we change into our mew, mew forms to give the boys more to see' said Pudden as she looked at Pai and Kish with a its okay look.

'Why change into those clothes when we could just take this all off' said Zakuro as she began to unbutton her top. 'Or we could give the something to tear while we play with them' said Pudden as she tried to stop Zakuro. 'Um…good idea' said Zakuro as he and the other lifted their arms for transformation.

'Mew, mew' said the three as she waited and watched the transformation, 'uh wait a minute if they change won't they be stronger' said Pai as a nervous look struck his face. 'No it won't' said Pudden as she watched the smoke fade away, 'see' she said again as she smoke faded to revile three very confused girls.

'Where are we and…Ahh…why are they naked' yelled the three girls as they turned away with deep blushes at the nude aliens. 'Now I see why Ichigo is so love craving over Kish' whispered Zakuro to Mint and Lettuce.

Kish then let out a deep blush and tried to cover up with the half of the shirt Mint dropped and so did Pai. But before either of them could cover up a loud blood gushing crash could be heard upstairs.

"Tart" yelled Pudden as she ran up the stairs praying that sound wasn't from him. 'Tart…' said Kish a little shocked but stopped when he heard the sound of two sharp blades rubbing together.

As soon as that sound was made it was like on qua as all heads turned to the kitchen. 'What…was…that' stuttered Lettuce as she started to slowly back away with the others only having to quickly duck from the speeding by knives that was being thrown at them, "Ahh".

* * *

Authors note

I hope you guys loved this and I know Ichigo is still not saved yet but trust me the next chapter is going to give you a shock along with anger. But like you said post the next chapter soon I didn't hear anything about the one after that. (Gives an evil smile) but that's your fault you'll just have to wait till I'm done. And if you think this one was long the next one is going to pop your eyes out…okay it might not be that long but it will be long so till then review and ask for more.


	11. A search for help part 2

I do not own Tokyo mew, mew and I never will but I do own this story.

**A search for help part 2**

* * *

Last chapter

Kish then let out a deep blush and tried to cover up with the half of the shirt Mint dropped and so did Pai. But before either of them could cover up a loud blood gushing crash could be heard upstairs.

"Tart" yelled Pudden as she ran up the stairs praying that sound wasn't from him. 'Tart…' said Kish a little shocked but stopped when he heard the sound of two sharp blades rubbing together.

As soon as that sound was made it was like on qua as all heads turned to the kitchen. 'What…was…that' stuttered Lettuce as she started to slowly back away with the others only having to quickly duck from the speeding by knives that was being thrown at them, "Ahh".

Everyone quickly turned around to find a hand stabbed Zakuro on the floor losing lots of blood. 'Uh Zakuro' said Pai as he crawled over to her to help, Pai then quickly reached up at one of the still set up tables and quickly snatched it off the table.

'Here let me see it' said Pai as he pulled out the little dagger in her hand and torn the cloth to wrapped it around her hand. 'Thanks' said Zakuro a little shaken at the pain, 'if you guys are done with the loving I think we should run' said Mint as she saw Kechii slowly walking towards them with two long blades in his hand.

* * *

(Upstairs in Ryou's room)

"Uh you bastard after I tried to help your fever having ass" yelled Tart as he tried to pull the knife he was stabbed with out of his bleeding arm. "Tart are you okay," yelled Pudden as she entered the dark room only to find a knife holding Ryou with an evil grin. "Tart where are you please do be hurt please," yelled Pudden as she started to get a little scared the way Ryou was looking at her.

'Uh' went Tart as he pushed the door that slammed in his face off him. 'What Tart your ok' said Pudden as she got ready to wrap her arms around him. 'No don't' said Tart painfully as he finally yanked the knife out of his arm.

'Oh no you are hurt' said Pudden as she rushed to help but was stopped when she saw a flash of silver pass by her making a tinker of blood flow from her cheek. 'Pudden' said Tart as he saw the knife land just inches away from her head.

'Ow' said pudden as she placed a hand on her cheek only to remove it with blood clover on it. 'I'm okay but I think those muffins did something different to Ryou and Kechii' said Pudden as she started to remember that Kechii also had ate some muffins too. 'I've kind of figure that out' said Tart a little weak.

'Do you know of anything that could change him back like you did' asked Tart as he watched Ryou with daring eyes. 'Uh I don't know" yelled Pudden as she dogged a punch from Ryou.

'Ichigo could probable stop him but she's not here' said Pudden as she dogged another attack. 'Uh then can you think of something else' said Tart as he quickly pushed his body off the wall and away from Ryou.

'I think I have something but I really don't want to say it, it might hurt him' said Pudden as a thought popped through her head. 'Well if that's all you got then try it now' said Tart as he notice that Ryou had gathered the knives he through.

'Uh okay' said Pudden as she changed back into her mew form. "Pudden super power blast" yelled Pudden as she shot he energy at Ryou making him fly roughly against the wall. 'Ichigo' said Ryou softly as he reached out a pleading hand, 'don't go'.

'Ryou you have to be happy for Ichigo and her choice of being with Kish and just because she's with him it doesn't mean she don't want to be around you too' said Pudden softly as she lowered her self down to the ground in front of Ryou. 'Uh what happen…Ichigo' said Ryou as he started to rub his head feeling a rush of pain run up his body.

'No it's me Pudden and me and Tart have just saved you from deep blue's spell' said Pudden as she placed Ryou's arm on her shoulder and her hand on his waist to lift him up. 'Ow why does my body hurt so bad' said Ryou as he tried to help Pudden out a little by standing.

'Oh well that kind of how I helped you' said Pudden as she quested for Tart to come over and help with his good arm. 'Oh I'll help you out' said Tart as he stood up and placed his unwounded arm around Ryou's waist for support.

(Down stairs)

"Ahh" yelled Pai as two knives struck him in the arm. "Pai are you alright," yelled Zakuro as she ran over to pull the knives out. 'Uh ya it's not as bad as when you guy's attacked us right Kish' said Pai as he turned to the painting Kish.

'Huff, huff' 'that was too close' said Kish as he looked down at the butcher knife that was only inches away from his crotch. 'Uh Kish are you alright' asked Mint as she saw Kish's face change to stun then relieved.

'Uh ya peachy' said Kish as he pulled the butcher's knife away from his lower region. "Ahh…no don't please Kechii don't" cried Lettuce as she tried to get away from the inching closer Kechii. "Pudden super power blast" yelled Pudden from the top stairs as she fired at the knives holding Kechii.

"Pudden why did you do that… you'll kill him," yelled Lettuce as she ran towards the moaning in pain Kechii. 'Uh…what…happen' said Kechii painfully as he rubbed his sore head and chest.

"Kechii your back to normal" yelled Lettuce happily as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. 'Can't…uh…breath' said Kechii painfully as he felt his last ounce of breath being squeezed out of his lunges. "Lettuce let him go he can't breath" yelled Pudden as she placed Ryou down and ran towards the crying Lettuce.

'I'm so sorry I'm just so happy that you're not trying to kill up anymore' said Lettuce with tears still running down her face. 'It's okay I'm alright but what may I ask do you mean kill you' asked Kechii a little confused as to why everyone around him was wounded and he had two bloody blades in his hand.

'Uh well the muffin that we ate earlier was kind of an evil plot deep blue made to get us to kill Kish and the other when they came to help' said Pudden as she tried to clear things up. 'Ya that what happen and we wanted to ask you guy's for help to get Ichigo back from deep blue' said Kish as he safely tighten the wrap of the table cloth on his waist. 'But how…how did deep blue get a hold of her won't you watching her' said Ryou as he gathered up his strength to stand on his own.

'Well while Ichigo and me were sleeping deep blue sneaked in and took her from me and we need to find her before he do something drastic' said Kish as a bolt of fear ran through his body.

'I'm sure by the time we get there Ichigo will have deep blue tide up and ready for a beating' said Zakuro in a frightful voice. 'That's just it I know my Ichigo can handle herself but the only problem is that she's pregnant and is becoming very vulnerable' said Kish as he looked at the surprise faces.

'Uh…' said Ryou a little speechless at the info he just heard and a little angry that he has finally and forever will be without Ichigo as his love. As Ryou stood straight and angry a thought and voice of what Pudden told him in his room ran through his mind once again. 'If you know she's becoming more weak then why are we here discussing it instead of going after her' said Ryou as he walked up to Kish and a look of readiness.

'Your right my kitten could be crying of pain right now and we're here talking about how to save and aren't doing it' said Kish in a ready voice. 'Tart, Pai do you guy's have any idea where Ichigo and that bastard is at' said Kish as he looked at his lightly wounded teammates.

'Uh…I think he might be on the Semagi plant that we destroyed a longtime ago' said Tart as he tried to hold up Pudden's slowly growing tired body. 'Ya…deep blue said that when we destroyed that place that there wasn't enough stuff to live off of' said Pai as he started to remember the place not looking that bad when they let.

'But when I saw it looked fine all it needed was some small tone ups but it was quiet livable on' said Tart as he too started to remember about the planet. 'Okay its settle we'll leave to go to planet Semagi as soon as everyone heals from the wounds we just got and rest for energy' said Pudden as she fell out into a deep sleep from all the power she used up.

* * *

Authors note 

Ya…ya I know it was kind of short but like my reviewer asked me I will post two. So push the nice next button at the bottom and enjoy.


	12. A of pain and help on the way

I do not own Tokyo mew, mew and I never will, (Snuff) and I never will but I do own this story that you guy's so truthfully love.

**A cry of pain and help on the way**

* * *

Last chapter

'Okay its settle we'll leave to go to planet Semagi as soon as everyone heals from the wounds we just got and rest for energy' said Pudden as she fell out into a deep sleep from all the power she used up.

* * *

(On planet Semagi or like I use to say Ichigo's whereabouts)

'I see your more calmer today then usual' said deep blue as he walked up to the shirt knitting Ichigo. "Fuck off you bastard" yelled Ichigo as she lifted the shirt up to check the arm length and started to finish the rest.

"I'm about fed up with your back talking ass bitch," said deep blue angrily as he snatched the almost finished baby shirt from Ichigo. "And I'm about fed up with you taking my knitting before I can finish…and don't think I'm just going to up and forgive your for destroying my blanket" Yelled Ichigo as she stood up with a big bulge stomach the size of two throw pillows as a pregnant stomach.

"Oh shut the fuck up with that shit I told you, you are mine and if you ever say anything about that damn blanket or that dip shit Kish of yours I swear I'll kill that unborn baby of yours and dress you in it's fucking skin" yelled deep blue. Deep blue then angrily stomped out the room leaving a frighten Ichigo.

'Uh…I can't stay here and let my baby be taught by some over angry alien who thinks he can take Kish and everyone I love away from me' said Ichigo as she stood up and walked into the bathroom where she had a nice hot bath waiting for her. 'I don't understand how that thickheaded bastard can be my old love Masaya and my old knight and shiny armor blue knight' said Ichigo sadly as she lowered her small and pregnant body into the warm smoothing water.

'Uh…this feels so good' moaned Ichigo as she felt her tight muscles of not being able to change to mew, mew form for a while relaxes into the water. As Ichigo's body began to melt into the water, deep blue began to slowly listen feeling more and more hard from Ichigo's different movement in the water.

(An hour later)

'Uh that was great that was all I needed to do was relax my muscles and forget about that bastard of a…' said Ichigo but was surprisingly stopped when she was roughly pushed down own her bed making her towel fall quickly off. As Ichigo tried to get her wet dark pink hair out of her face she was suddenly cut of by the roughly kiss deep blue gave her out of nowhere.

'Gasp…get the hell "Off me" yelled Ichigo as she tried to get the wonder hand deep blue off her body. 'I told you, you are mine and I will do what ever I want to do to you' said deep blue harshly as he began to open Ichigo's towel that was covering her body. (A/n: Ya I know you guys that the first towel was from her body but come on people what about her hair it is of course wet and had to be dry :p).

As Ichigo felt deep blue move one of his hand from her body and to her towel she tried once again to kick him off but failed miserably. As deep blue move both his hands from her body and pulled her hands above her head pin pointing then with one hand as he continued his touring.

'Stop…it…snuff…please' said Ichigo sadly as deep blue began to massage her breast roughly without a care of her freshly starting tears. 'No…you can't…snuff…stop' said Ichigo again as she tried to get deep blue off her body but saw that it was also useless to try.

Deep blue then began to roughly suck, and nibble her nipple and breast making blood drip from her newly made red marks as deep blue continued. 'Um' moaned deep blue as he began to do the same harsh action to her other breast. 'Uh…stop…please…i…promise I won't talk about Kish or my friends again just please stop' cried Ichigo as she turned her head side to side to rid her of her tears.

Still without care deep blue continued but couldn't help but feel like something inside of him was trying to stop him. As deep blue began to get more and more tiered of her chest he began to trail down to her forbidden zone leaving more and more bite marks of blood. Deep blue then started to rise back up to roughly kiss Ichigo while placing a finger above her entrance as he came to her mouth.

'No…please you'll hurt the baby… please…' said Ichigo but was once again cut off by the harsh lips of deep blue as he then started to bite and pull her lip. As deep blue kissed and bit her he then stuck his index finger into her making her cry more and more with pain.

As Ichigo cried and cried for him to stop he started to add more and more fingers for her cries. 'Stop Masaya please I know your in there somewhere just please stop' cried Ichigo as she felt deep blue's rock hard member wait for entry and pleasure. 'Uh…' snuff deep blue as he slowly got ready to enter only to be stopped by a sudden pain jerking at him in his stomach. As always he ignored it and started to quickly enter Ichigo making her scream in pain.

Deep blue then began to move in and out faster and faster for his climax and hers, which would probably never come from the non-pleasure he was giving. After a few thrusts deep blue felt his climax approaching and also that stomach twisting pain from before but this time it was not going to be ignored as deep blue felt his body being pulled off of Ichigo's.

'Uh…' said Ichigo as she felt deep blue roughly pull out of her as she curled into a ball with tears streaming down her face. 'Huh…what the' said deep blue as he felt the pain roughly pull at his belly for escape. 'What the…. AAAHHHH" yelled deep blue as he felt and saw two small blue glowing balls fly from his stomach and across the room leaving two similar holes in his stomach.

As deep blue placed a hand on his wounds he looked up at the blue glowing balls as they began to grow in size before his eyes. "What the "HELL" yelled deep blue as he saw the balls grow into and oval shaped standing object.

As deep blue stared in terra at the sight in front of him the balls then began to shape it's self out as people as it gave off a bright light that made Ichigo rise from her tears. 'What is that' said Ichigo softly as she watched the light fade into the two people that she used to called her loving man and knight.

(Late that afternoon at the café)

"Hurry up you guys we need to go the more time we waste the more time deep blue as to hurt my Ichigo" yelled Kish as he started to grow tired of waiting for everyone to get ready. 'Just be patient Kish they'll be down soon they just got to rewrap their wounds' said Mint as she too was getting tired of waiting fir the others.

'Their almost done' said Lettuce as she and Ryou started to walk down the stair's feeling ready for battle. "Okay we're done let's go' said Tart as he walked down the stair hand and hand with Pudden followed by and also hand holding Pai and Zakuro.

'Ya lets go okay' said Pai as he and Zakuro started to walk toward the door with the others. (Finally Ichigo we're on are way to help) thought Kish as he and everyone headed into the ship to start their rescuing. (A/n: it's not the big ship with everyone on it, it's a smaller one but enough for them all). After a while they arrived at planet Semagi and with great speed.

'Hey how are we going to be able to tell which house he's hiding in' asked Kish as he started to bite his nails in fear and confusion. 'Uh…Kish did you ever think that they might be hiding in there' said Mint as she pointed towards a tall and very big castle that looked as if it was not meant to be there at all.

'Uh I guess' said Kish as he, tart and Pai started to lower the ship to the ground just feet away from the castle for safety reasons. 'Hey Zakuro what is that' asked Lettuce as she pointed to a bright blue light that shine from the highest window of the castle. 'Wow what is that' said pudden as she looked at Tart with a questioning face.

'I have no idea what that is but I think we better get up there to find out what it is incase Ichigo is in trouble. As they quickly ran into the castle uninterested in the danger they could have fallen into they all head straight to the light that was slowly starting to fade making it hard and hard to find the way.

Hey where are you guys have you found her yet and what was that blue light came Ryou's voice off the walky-talky he gave Lettuce. 'Sorry not yet but I think that light might be where she is being hidden at' said Lettuce as she quickly answer the question Ryou asked. 'How is Kechii doing I think we might had hurt him too hard' said Lettuce as she started to remember yelling at Kechii telling him to stay on the ship.

No he's ok right now he's trying to locate any danger on that planet but until he finds it I'll leave you guy's alone for the saving said Ryou as he waited for Lettuce to say okay so he could click off. 'Alright till then bye' said Lettuce as she quickly hung up and started to catch up with her speeding away friends.

"There that's the room," yelled Kish as he saw the light completely shut off from the room to his right. As everyone rushed into the room behind Kish they was quickly stopped by the sight of the two long lost friends of Ichigo's. "Holly shit," yelled everyone as they stared at the two men completely missing the bruised and bloody and also shock Ichigo lying on the bed.

* * *

Authors note 

Okay like you asked two chapter's finally made and if you haven't notice I have to change the title to chapter 10 to part 1 but it doesn't really matter. I was thinking of leaving it here and gather a couple of flames before I posted another but you guys are too hash so as a favorite I will post another one just for the flamers and the beggars.


	13. The rescue by the old and true love

I no own Tokyo mew, mew but this story will always be own by me.

**The rescue by the old love and the true love **

* * *

Last chapter 

"What the "HELL" yelled deep blue as he saw the balls grow into and oval shaped standing object.

As deep blue stared in terra at the sight in front of him the balls then began to shape it's self out as people as it gave off a bright light that made Ichigo rise from her tears. 'What is that' said Ichigo softly as she watched the light fade into the two people that she used to called her loving man and knight. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "There that's the room," yelled Kish as he saw the light completely shut off from the room to his right. As everyone rushed into the room behind Kish they was quickly stopped by the sight of the two long lost friends of Ichigo's. "Holly shit," yelled everyone as they stared at the two men completely missing the bruised and bloody and also shock Ichigo lying on the bed.

* * *

(Back to the action in the castle) 

'Masaya…blue knight…but how I thought you were deep blue' said Ichigo as she still had shocked written all over her tear stained face. 'Whoa…' said Masaya and blue knight as they saw 18 different color eyes staring at them in shock. Ichigo then felt a jolt of sadness rise once again in her body as she saw the eyes all move to her bruised and bleeding body.

'Ichigo what happen…' asked Kish sadly as he started to walk towards her with a sad look on his face. 'No don't please don't look at me' said Ichigo fearfully as she tried to cover her body and hid her wounds that continued to bleed. As Kish saw the clicker of pain and sadness flash in Ichigo's eyes he felt a flash of anger rise high in his body. "You bastard" yelled Kish as he turned to the still nude but suddenly getting dressed deep blue (he took them off before he attacked Ichigo).

"How dare you rape my kitten and hurt my soon to come child" yelled Kish as he started to lift all his power up in a ready stance to fight. Kish then began to fire at deep blue over and over with his electricity blast. 'Tart can you transport Ichigo back to the ship to get bandaged up' said Pudden as she saw Ichigo shake with fear of Kish's anger. 'Uh sure' said Tart as he tried to get pass the over ragged Kish and to the fearful and wounded Ichigo.

'No please don't Tart please don't hurt me please' said Ichigo as she started to see and feel deep blue moving in her body all over again (but he really isn't okay). 'No Ichigo I would never hurt you I promise because you are like a sister to me' said Tart as he tried to reach out to Ichigo but fail completely as he saw her body scoot away with no trust in him.

"You stupid piece of shit I don't know how you changed them back to normal or how you gained so much power but best be surd that I won't let you take her away from me" yelled deep blue.

As he stood up with out a care a t the blast being shot at him. "Get away from her now," yelled deep blue as he quickly push Kish and Tart away from Ichigo. "NO please No," yelled Ichigo as she tried to crawl away with pain rising high from her lower region and all around.

"Get the hell away from her you asshole" yelled Kish as he tried once again to attack the suddenly getting bigger deep blue. "Back off" yelled deep blue as he blasted Kish away and quickly grabbed Ichigo as if he was a giant ape that only needed one hand to hold her up with.

"Ichigo" yelled blue knight as he pulled out his long fighting sword to help her but failed as deep blue flew out the window away from then. "Let's suit up girl "Now" yelled Zakuro as her and the others quickly transformed into their mew, mew forms. "Okay guys let's go," yelled Mint as her and everyone else quickly flew out the huge hole made by deep blue and after their crying friend.

(Just to let you guys know Lettuce is carrying Masaya since he can't fly like the others). "Lettuce go drop Masaya off at the ship and quickly" ordered Pudden as her and the rest left for battle. "Okay be right back," yelled Lettuce as she quickly flouted away holding Masaya firmly on her back.

"Okay we need to get Ichigo away from him safely" yelled Kish as he saw a huge blue dragon with eyes of fire holding Ichigo in it's tail. "Stay Back…if any of you come any closer I swear I'll squeezes her stomach killing her unborn baby in an instead" yelled the dragon as he started to wave an unconscious Ichigo in his tail back and forth in the air. 'You bastard' cursed Kish softly as he saw that it was going to take a while longer to save his beloved Ichigo.

'Uh I do hope this doesn't hurt Ichigo' thought Lettuce as she softly began to chant her attack holding her hand up aiming at the back of deep blue's head from behind him. As Lettuce's power began to charge Kish started to get a glimpse of Lettuce getting ready to attack from behind.

Seeing that blue knight was the closes Kish gave off a quick wink to him and waited to give the to grab Ichigo. As Lettuce straightened out her aiming she saw Kish giving blue knight a wink and then turned to her for an OK's.

"Lettuce super mew blast" yelled Lettuce as deep blue turned around and was hit dead in the face making him fly back from the others with Ichigo flying loose from his gripes. "Now" yelled Kish to blue knight as he saw Ichigo's body fall towards the ground, as instructed blue knight flew quickly towards Ichigo catching her in the action bridal style too.

'Here you go' said blue knight as he lowered him self down to the ground with the still unconscious Ichigo in his arms. Seeing is love safe Kish quickly lowered himself to the ground and quickly grabbed Ichigo to wake her.

'Ichigo wake up please you must wake up' said Kish as he began to caress her cheeks with his hand completing forgetting about the battle that was about to began. As Ichigo's eyes began to flicker open she then quickly closed then at the sight o her worried love. 'No please don't look I'm so sorry I tried to stop him I truly did' said Ichigo as she began to cry once again into her scared hands.

'It's okay I'm just happy that you're okay' said Kish as he pulled Ichigo's hand away from her face. 'No you aren't her rapped me he made me dirty you'll never want me I'm second hand trash, filth' cried Ichigo as she closed her eyes and once again covered her face with her hands.

"No never you will never be trash to me you're my kitten no matter who touches you they'll never make me not want you" yelled Kish with tears of knowing how much deep blue have hurt her. As Ichigo uncovered her face and looked at Kish she saw a clear water drop tear fall from his eyes as he looked at her. 'Forever' asked Ichigo softly as she wiped away Kish's tears, 'forever' said Kish as he leaned in and passionately kissed Ichigo as a big gust of wind from a super blast flew by them.

'Damn almost forgot abut then' thought Kish as he pulled away from Ichigo and quickly flew her to the ship. Where Ryou was awaiting with a nice cleaner non-bloody blanket to wrap her in. 'I promise I'll be right back' said Kish sweetly as he one more time caress Ichigo's cheek before flying off to battle.

* * *

Authors note 

Okay that's the end of this chapter I hope you love and I would like to thank all my reviewer for the reviews and I promise for the next chapter's I will allow flames because I want to feel you guys anger so I can write more meaner. But not until the next chapter guys so no flames now okay later I promise I won't get mad.


	14. The revenge battle for Ichigo

Everyone knows I don't own Tokyo mew, mew and that is that. Right now I would like to thank all my reviewers so just be patient and look for you name. **(A/N: I didn't say but in chapter 12 deep blue did release into Ichigo & I don't own the song **Missing **By:** Evanescence)

**

* * *

**

The revenge battle for Ichigo

**Time for reviews: **Sara Tober. mew raven and mew cherry, KishxIchigo, Mewmewaqua, Kish's kitty-kat, kimonoprincess, flower, DreamBeamz, kouga-luv, REKE, Mew Lizzy, ShyFox, Konishie Kuzomukie, Miko Kagome Archer, mew mew fan, KishIchigo Forever, kouga-luv, Sara, mistyshadows23, nova, dorcus, DarkBug, ShadowCat666, whomthatshallnotbnamed, ifylapeach, mewlettuce27, Kat-Tsukame, Kissu Kisshu, Mermaid Ninja, keke17100, Monica11111, silver wolf demoness, Mew-Ashleigh, RikkaMegami.

Oh ya I will be excepting flames for this chapter and any other one that makes you mad so flame me baby (holds head but and spreads her arms for the flames).

* * *

Last chapter

'No you aren't he rapped me he made me dirty you'll never want me I'm second hand trash, filth' cried Ichigo as she closed her eyes and once again covered her face with her hands.

"No never you will never be trash to me you're my kitten no matter who touches you they'll never make me not want you" yelled Kish with tears of knowing how much deep blue have hurt her. As Ichigo uncovered her face and looked at Kish she saw a clear water drop tear fall from his eyes as he looked at her. 'Forever' asked Ichigo softly as she wiped away Kish's tears, 'forever' said Kish as he leaned in and passionately kissed Ichigo as a big gust of wind from a super blast flew by them.

Damn almost forgot abut them thought Kish as he pulled away from Ichigo and quickly flew her to the ship. Where Ryou was awaiting with a nice cleaner non-bloody blanket to wrap her in. 'I promise I'll be right back' said Kish sweetly as he one more time caress Ichigo's cheek before flying off to battle.

* * *

(On the ship)

'Come on Ichigo Kechii can tend to those wounds for you' said Ryou as he help the terrify Ichigo. 'Uh' went Ichigo as she felt her body give out and collapse to the floor.

"Ichigo" yelled Ryou as he as felt Ichigo's body slip from his arms and to the floor. 'Deep blue' said Ichigo out of breath as she fell unconscious on the floor. "Ichigo…Ichigo wake up please" yelled Ryou as he notice that Ichigo was no longer responding.

(Battle field)

"Super Mint blast of wind" yelled Mint as a gust of deadly wind flew towards deep blue making him fly back from the on coming ground rocks. "Why you take this," said deep blue as he quickly charged a fire energy ball and shot it at Mint. "Super Lettuce water spring" yelled Lettuce as she shot a spring of water at the fireball making it quickly disappear in the smoke.

"Water can't stop both of them," yelled deep blue as his energy ball flew out of the smoke knocking Mint into a near by tree. "Mint" yelled Lettuce as she saw Mint fly into a tree with force.

"No we have to battle for Ichigo Lettuce she'll be find okay," yelled Pudden as she saw Lettuce turn to go help Mint. "Ya Lettuce this is for my Kitten and our baby (him and Ichigo) so lets go get rid of him before he get rid of us" yelled Kish as he also tried to prove that Mint can handle herself.

After quickly nodding Lettuce turned around with for the first time anger printed on her face. "Lettuce super ocean blast" yelled Lettuce as a huge swirling water ball flew towards deep blue.

"And take this" yelled Kish as he shot a strange ball of electricity that quickly combined with Lettuce's water ball making a electrically fire ball that quickly whirled into deep blue sending bolds of electricity through his body putting him in a big shock. "Way to go guys but I think he still wants to find" yelled Mint as she returned to the battle field with an amazed look as deep blue arose with a smirk of non-defeat.

'As if I would allow you to harm me with such weak attacks' chuckled deep blue as he held up his tail and in one quick swoop knocked everyone in different places. 'Weak attacks…huh' said Kish as he started to raise his energy into one shot. 'You know what Kish I don't really care what you do but trust me Ichigo will never be yours" yelled deep blue as he saw Kish's green light of power charge towards him.

"I will kill you and Ichigo will be mine" yelled Kish as he and the others charged at deep blue with full force starting the fierce battle.

(Two hours later on the ship)

'Kechii what do you think put her in this stage' asked Masaya as he rubbed the unconscious Ichigo's hand. 'I have no idea it's like she was injected with this weird stuff' said Kechii as he held up a small sample of Ichigo's blood. "Kechii get the first aid kit and hurry to the front" yelled Ryou from the front door as the winners of the battle with several wound walked on the ship.

'Kechii where is my kitten' asked Kish as he laid the wounded blue knight on the ground and held his bleeding arm in search of Ichigo. 'She's in the back but first lets have you cleaned up with the others' said Ryou as he saw the look of concern on Kechii's face.

'I'm okay just do the others now I want to see Ichigo' said Kish as he started to head to the back. "No we should fix your wounds first anyway Ichigo is napping and I'm positive she needs the rest' said Masaya.

As he started to walk from the back with Kish at his side. 'Uh…okay but after this I'm going to go see her' said Kish as he sat down with the rest of his friends. After quickly getting bandage up everyone excitedly walked to the back to see their hurt friend.

'Uh…what's wrong with her' asked Kish as he saw a fire red hair Ichigo with slightly pale skin resting on the bed. 'Well she's…' said Ryou nervous as h turned to Kechii to explain.

'Well you see from this sample of her blood that deep blue has program something into her body' said Kechii as he turned out the lights to reveal a pink line of blood that looked lighter then it was suppose to be. "What the hell do you mean program…What did he do to her" yelled Kish with anger as he saw Ichigo's odd blood samples.

'I'm not really…' said Kechii but came to a sudden stop as Masaya started to speak. 'Well I don't really know what happen but I know how' said Masaya as everyone turned to listen with close mouths.

'While deep blue was rapping Ichigo he injected her with some kind of potion before me and blue knight came out' said Masaya as he looked at blue knight and the others. 'I saw the chemicals he added in to make it but I don't think it will matter because he drunk it and released it into her when he hit his climax' said blue knight as he looked at Kish with sadness.

"Damn what the hell are you trying to say that…?" yelled Kish but came to a stop when he heard a soft voice from behind. 'Kish what's going on' said Ichigo softly as she rose from her bed to get a better view at her surroundings. 'Ichigo you're a…' said Kish softly but stopped when he felt Ichigo's body press against his warmly.

'I was so scared' said Ichigo softly as she tightened her hold on Kish. As everyone watched in terror. Ichigo then started to slowly fall as her eyes flicked from pink to fire red, pink to fire red.

"Ichigo" yelled Kish as he lifted Ichigo's slipping body before it hit the floor. "Ichigo are you okay…Ichigo" yelled Kish as he started to see her eyes change. 'Run...' said Ichigo softly as a flame of blue fire started to form in her hanging hands.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

'Ichigo' said Kish as he pulled away only to be shot in the stomach by Ichigo's fire ball making him fly across the room into a wall. 'Run…' said Ichigo again as she stood up with her head hung low firing up another fireball. 'I…ch…ig…o' said Kish as he tried to lift him self-up. 'Run…' said Ichigo tearfully as she fired yet another fireball towards Kish.

_Maybe someday you'll have woke up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

"Ichigo what's wrong…Ichigo NO" yelled Lettuce as she tried to grab Ichigo to control her but was quickly punched away. "Ichigo stop please" cried Kish as he failed to dodge another fire ball.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

"Mint no you can't she pregnant and she's our friend" cried Pudden as Mint tearfully rises ups her mew, mew hand and fired at Ichigo. "AHH" yelled Ichigo as she roughly flew into the wall and through the other.

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Mint why," yelled Pudden with tears as she stared at her also sad friend. 'Because of that' said Mint as she pointed to the floor where a tiny unnoticed dead baby laid.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"But how…how could that happen" yelled Kish as he looked at his supposable soon to come baby on the floor. "AHHH" yelled Masaya as he felt a burning sting hit his back making him collapse to the floor.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I shudder deep and cry out:_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

"Masaya" yelled Lettuce as she patted out the flame that was burning his back. "Ichigo please fight him you must please" yelled Kish as he saw his one and only love bleeding from the lost of her.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Do it Kish you have to she can no longer be controlled if you do" yelled blue knight as he twist and turned from Ichigo's attacks to prevent from fighting her. 'Please forgive me my kitten' said Kish softly as he rose his hand to fire at Ichigo.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_And wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

"AHH" yelled Ichigo as her body quickly went limp and she flew deep into the forest where her fire red hair quickly disappeared to. 'Ichigo' cried Kish softly, as his vision quickly became black and his sight of his love faded.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

Authors note

I know I know what your going to say time to flame but you know that after deep blue died I wasn't going to say the end because my story is face from over. But like I promise you may flame but not to harsh because if I cry then I will leave you guys with the biggest cliff hanger on chapter 16. But for the sudden sadness I will also give you chapter 15 so click review and give me you flames then click next and read on for more.


	15. Old memories and a lost love

I do not own Tokyo mew, mew and who ever say I do then they do. HA and I do not own any anima but if I did Sesshomaru would be mine…ops wrong story I mean Kish.

* * *

**Old memories and a lost love**

* * *

Last chapter

"Do it Kish you have to she can no longer be controlled if you do" yelled blue knight as he twist and turned from Ichigo's attacks to prevent from fighting her. 'Please forgive me my kitten' said Kish softly as he rose his hand to fire at Ichigo.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_And wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

"AHH" yelled Ichigo as her body quickly went limp and she flew deep into the forest where her fire red hair quickly disappeared to. 'Ichigo' cried Kish softly, as his vision quickly became black and his sight of his love faded.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

(Several hours later on earth)

"Ichigo" yelled Kish as he woke up around two in the morning in a cold sweat. 'Ha just a nightmare…' said Kish softly as he looked around to find that it was not a dream and Ichigo and his baby was forever gone.

'Kish are you okay' asked Pudden as she looked at the finally awoke Kish. 'Tell me it's a lie please Pudden tell me it's a lie Ichigo is a sleep in the other room with my unborn baby in her stomach' said Kish sadly as he felt tears once again form in his eyes.

Pudden then looked away feeling too hurt to tell him the truth. 'It's…it's true…isn't… "Isn't it" yelled Kish as his tears started to fall from his eyes at the fact that he knew was true.

'I'm sorry' said Pudden sadly as she saw the deep hurt in Kish's crying eyes. "NOO" yelled Kish as his body began to glow a green light and disappear into the air.

"Tart…Tart Kish is gone," yelled Pudden as she tried to shake Tart awake. 'Huh' said Tart sleepily as he suddenly popped awake when he saw his crying love.

'Pudden what wrong' asked Tart as he wrapped his arm Pudden to try and calm her down. "Kish he's gone…he asked me if it was true about what happen and I said I'm sorry and he disappeared' cried Pudden as she pushed her head further into Tart's chest.

'What do you mean he disappeared' asked Tart with a hint of worry in his voice of what happen to his brother. 'He started glowing a green light and then the light faded and he was gone' said Pudden as more tears ran from her eyes.

'It's okay he just fade to go think he's sad he'll be okay' said Tart as he lowered Pudden back down into the cover to sleep. 'Are you sure he'll be okay' asked Pudden as she felt Tart once again wrap his arm around her waist. 'I hope so' said Tart softly as he and Pudden closed their eyes for sleep.

(Far off on plant Semagi)

'The plan work master blue they left me to die like you said' said Ichigo as she rubbed her slowly getting big belly. 'Good, good soon my plan will fall into action' said Ichigo's belly as Ichigo rubbed it with honor.

'Yes master…so do you want me proceed to part two' asked Ichigo plainly to her stomach. 'Yes at once' said her Stomach as she quickly followed her order and floated off to was her destination.

(Deep in space)

'Ichigo I'm sorry I want to protect you from that bastard but he found a way to sly by me' said Kish sadly as he floated through space in hope of calming down some of his pain.

As Kish float feel more and more sad of their failed rescue plan he started to have different flash back of Ichigo and him both sad and happy.

(Flash back)

"_Kitten what are you doing out your room you need to rest. Seeing him she turned and looked at him, excuse me but who are you and do you know me she asked in a kind and sweet way. "Kitten are you feeling o.k." Kish said as if he didn't know. "Kitten so is that my name she said with a little smile, no I only call you kitten he said starting to get anode._

_Than am I she said again, you are Ichigo the girl I love he said with an evil yet hot grin. Do I love you too, yes you do and seeing that your better we better get home. He said slowly lifting her up to transport back to his ship. When they got there he could tell that Ichigo was a little dizzy from the ride so he walked her to his room. When he entered he could feel_

_Ichigo shiver from the cold air. Its o.k. kitten I can warm you up and your_ memories said Kish laying her in his bed

(Flash back ends)

'Ha, ha…' laugh Kish softly as he remember what he said when Ichigo first lost her memory. 'Maybe if I've never lied to her this probable would have never happened' said Kish sadly as he started to notice that is all started because of him.

(Flash back)

_"Oh", its Kish he said forgetting that he brought her to his room. So what will we do today she asked with a happy smile, you can go take a shower while I fix us some breakfast said Kish with a happy yet sad smile_

_(A/N: he's sad because he can't join her it would be wrong). By myself she said with a sad face yes said Kish trying not to make her mad. O.k. she said with a sad face its over there said Kish pointing to a door in the corner of his room. Seeing that she slowly made her way to the bathroom as Kish cut the stove on._

_I love it when she's sad._

(End of flash back)

'Huh…now that I think about it I still love it when she's sad but not after all this I just didn't want to be with out her' said Kish as he floated flew the stars with sadness.

(Flash back)

'_I'm sorry I caused you trouble; said Ichigo as the memories of last nights dinner popped in her head._

'_No I should be sorry for telling you all those lies and making you worry about me' said Kish as he let go of her and turned away with shame. 'Kish you do know that if you had never told me all those lies I might be still hating you' said Ichigo as she laid her head on his back. As the warm shower water ran down her back and to the back wall._

'_I know but I still hurt you doing that' said Kish as he turned to look as Ichigo._

'_Kish you know I have all my memories back but I can never forget my memories of you' said Ichigo as she looked at Kish with a now lighting up face._

'_I really didn't want to hurt you, I've loved you ever sense that day at the zoo' said Kish as he roused his head to look into Ichigo's eyes with love._

'_And on that very day I knew my life was going to change' said Ichigo as she showed her love through her two eyes._

'_I love you so much Ichigo' said Kish as he pulled Ichigo into a loving hug, 'I love you so much too Kish' said Ichigo as she lend up to kiss Kish's loving lips._

(End of flash back)

'I love you Ichigo so much' said Kish as his tears began to form again.

Kish, Kish went Kish's communicator, 'What' asked Kish a little mad that someone had messed up his time of thinking.

I think you should get over here quickly said a voice with a little bit of urgency. 'Huff…where are you guys at' asked Kish as he slid his hand through his hair.

On planet Semagi…your not going to believe what we found said the voice again with a little bit f happiness. _'Ichigo' _though Kish as he quickly turned back to the voice, 'I'll be right over' said Kish as he quickly flew towards plant Semagi in hope that his love was still alive.

(On planet Semagi)

'Pai do you think that Kish held back on his power when he fired' asked Zakuro as she looked at the empty field. 'I don't know I guess he could have' said Pai s he pulled the some what frightened Zakuro into his arms.

'Did you find anything' asked Pudden as she watched Tart search the ground for anything of Ichigo's. 'Nope nothing' said Tart as he rose away from the falling tree circle that laid on the ground.

'What every deep blue did made her indestructible' said Ryou as he also looked up from where Ichigo's body was last seen. 'I think so too but I can't exactly say what' said Kechii as he check on the little bit of data he had from Ichigo's sudden change.

'What's going on and what are you all looking…' said Kish who had just arrive but stopped when everyone back up to reveal an empty tree circle where Ichigo's body was suppose to be laying at. 'Well Ichigo's gone' said Masaya as he saw the stun and happy look on Kish's face. 'But she's not the same as before' said Blue knight as he also saw Kish look around for his one love.

'Where is she…? "Where" yelled Kish as he saw everyone but Mint look away? 'She's gone…we think that deep blue's poison has made her evil and indestructible' said Mint as she the looked away not want to see Kish's changed expression. 'But where…' asked Kish softly as he looked up at the sky in an end of hope kind of way.

(Walking through the park of New York)

'Master blue operation two is complete and the enemies have left back to plant Semagi' said Ichigo as she walked through the park awaiting her next order. 'Good, good proceed to plan three' said Ichigo's stomach as Ichigo quickly nod her head and headed to do her order as told.

* * *

Authors note

I hope you guys liked this chapter I know I let in a very bad spot and I know you guys are just flaming with flames to review for me and all I can say is (stands up tall with chest poked out) **Bring it ooooonnnnnnn.** But please not to hot I have tender skin that will rip with the hottest of heat but do try to give me a little tan. Till then review for more.


	16. A baby of evil is born

I do not own Tokyo mew, mew but I proud to own this story and it's deception. And I'm also happy to have this creative mind.

* * *

**A baby of evil is born **

* * *

Last chapter

'Where is she…? "Where" yelled Kish as he saw everyone but Mint look away? 'She's gone…we think that deep blue's poison has made her evil and indestructible' said Mint as she the looked away not want to see Kish's changed expression. 'But where…' asked Kish softly as he looked up at the sky in an end of hope kind of way.

(Walking through the park of New York)

'Master blue operation two is complete and the enemies have left back to plant Semagi' said Ichigo as she walked through the park awaiting her next order. 'Good, good proceed to plan three' said Ichigo's stomach as Ichigo quickly nod her head and headed to do her order as told.

* * *

(Back at Mew café)

'We have to think of a plan to stop her she's gone too far' said Pudden as she read the daily newspaper that stated various attacks around the world by a pregnant woman. 'I don't get it what exactly is deep blue trying to pull and how is Ichigo still pregnant when we all saw the dead baby on the floor' asked Tart as he also gazed at the front cover of the newspaper.

'I don't know but we have to stop her it's starting to get to Kish' said Pai as he looked at his younger brother holding a picture of Ichigo that deep blue took. 'Why are you doing these thing my kitten why…' said Kish in the corner to himself as he stared at the picture of his nude love.

'Ryou have you though of anything we can use to catch her but not hurt her' asked Mint as she looked at the still busy Kechii and Ryou. 'So far we've got nothing from her blood test the stuff we were going to use will knock her out but only for a few seconds' said Ryou as he turned back to his work.

'So Ryou and me are trying to make it last longer so we will have enough time to help her before she wakes' said Kechii who had turned from his work but then quickly turned back. 'How long do you think it will take' asked Zakuro as she walked up next to Pai to read the paper that Tart had passed down.

'We may need a few more hours to test it out' said Ryou as he tried to think of what else he and Kechii need to do to have it prepared. 'Well we're going to go train so we will be ready' said Zakuro as she grabbed Pai's hand and walked towards the ship and into the training hall with the others.

'So Kish are you coming' asked Lettuce as she saw everyone leave for training. 'I…I don't want to fight her again…never again' said Kish sadly as he held the picture closer to his chest.

'Kish are you okay…I know your sad but I don't think Ichigo want to see you like this when we fix her' said Lettuce as she crouched down beside the sad Kish. 'Lettuce will you come with me to his grave' asked Kish softly as he looked up at Lettuce with red and green eyes.

'Accuse I will' said Lettuce as lifted the still weak Kish up to stand. 'We'll be right back okay' said Lettuce as her and Kish started to head towards the door. 'Lettuce here take this incase we need you' said Ryou as he tossed at walkie-talkie to Lettuce, which she quickly fell over trying to catch.

(Somewhere in Hawaii)

'Ichigo please don't…AHH" yelled Ichigo's Hawaiian aunt as Ichigo stabbed her with a knife. 'Master blue aunt Meme is gone who may I ask is next' said Ichigo as she looked at he totally impossible big stomach. 'Now for your former parents' said Ichigo's stomach as Ichigo floated up in the air to proceed with her next task.

(At the gave)

'Here Kish I picked these for him' said Lettuce as she handed Kish the small bouquet of flower to place on his son's grave. 'Thank you' said Kish as he grabbed the flower and place the on the grave.

'Lettuce do you think they'll be able to change her back' asked Kish as he looked up at Lettuce with wide said eyes. 'I'm sure Ryou and Kechii and help her and I'm sure you'll be able to make a younger sibling for him' said Lettuce as she wrapped her arms around Kish friendly.

'Thanks Lettuce for making me feel a little better' said Kish as he turned under Lettuce arm to face her and hug her tighter. 'You are welcome Kish and I'm glad I could help…I think we should head back the suns starting to go down' said Lettuce as her and Kish stood to walk home.

(Back to Ichigo)

"Ichigo where have you…" yelled Ichigo's father but stopped when he saw Ichigo's weird over size belly. 'Ichigo what's happen to you' said Ichigo's mother softly as she also stared at her daughter's belly and hair and eyes.

'Mom…dad…I've truly missed you' said Ichigo with great mischief in her voice as she walked closer towards her shock parents.

(At Mew café)

"Red alert read alert" went the mew, mews planet alert system. "Mew, mews hurry now she's close by" yelled Ryou as everyone but Kish and Lettuce ran around the table. Lettuce Kish we need you here and fast yelled Ryou into the walkie-talkie. 'What's going on' asked Mint as she looked at Ryou for the needed Info.

'She close by we need to get her she's heading towards Masaya's house if you go now you can cut her off' said Ryou as he looked at the screen for Ichigo's slow movement. 'Have you finished the mixture for Ichigo' asked Zakuro as she looked at Ryou and then Kechii.

'Almost you guys go ahead and I'll have Lettuce and Kish take it to you when they arrive but try to stall for a few minutes okay' said Ryou as he turned back to the working Kechii to quickly finish.

(Only seconds after the others left)

"Okay Ryou what the emergency" yelled Lettuce as she ran up to Ryou and Kechii waiting for the info. "Here Kish" yelled Ryou as he handed the Vail of knock out mixture.

'All you go to do is inject it into her mouth or shot it in her with this' said Ryou as he also handed Kish a small tranquiller gun. 'Lettuce try to help the other to get Kish close to Ichigo's body to get a good shoot I'm sure she'll at lest trust him a little if it's okay with you Kish' said Kechii as he turned to the stun Kish.

'Uh…su…re' stuttered Kish as he took the items from Ryou and nodded unsurely to Kechii. 'Others are holding her back so hurry over there they are at Masaya's house so move quickly' said Ryou as he walked over to a strap down chair he was going to use.

'Right away lets go Kish' said Lettuce as she rushed out the door and into the air heading towards Masaya's house.

(At Masaya's house)

"Ichigo you have to stop" yelled Masaya who had decided to stay for the battle. "How long do you think we can hold her back" yelled blue knight as he dogged a flaming fire ball of Ichigo's.

"I don't know but can anyone tell me what's up with her belly because there's no way that's her real baby" yelled Zakuro as she was fired into a near by wall. "Zakuro are you…" yelled Pai but was unable to finish when he heard a loud yelled from her saying "Watch out".

"Guy we're here" yelled Lettuce as she quickly flew in the battle field along with the shock Kish. "Ichigo" yelled Kish tearfully as he cough eyes of his still pregnant suppose to be dead love.

Hearing her name Ichigo quickly turned her head but instead of a happy smile she had a evil and blood shrilling grin. "Master blue has been waiting very long for your arrival" yelled Ichigo which made Kish and the others turn towards her.

"Master blue" yelled Pudden a little confused on who Ichigo was stating. 'Ichigo why, why have you done this to your family…and everyone' said Kish sadly as he finally got Ichigo's full gaze.

As Kish continued to plead and question Lettuce then slowly began to creep behind Ichigo to get a clear shooting view. 'Ichigo your still in battle so keep your guard up' said Ichigo's stomach.

This made Ichigo quickly turn to the creeping Lettuce forgetting about the pleading and slowly aiming Kish. 'Sorry my love' said Kish softly as he shot the knock out juice right into the unaware Ichigo.

Ichigo's body began to slowly fall to the ground as if her strangely over size belly was lowering her slowly down. "Ichigo" yelled Kish as he quickly flew towards her as she landed unharmed in his arms.

"Hurry up guys we have to get her back to Ryou and Kechii…Kish do you need any help' said Pai as he flew over to Kish but was suddenly stopped by a mischievous grin. 'No, no I can handle it I can carry her' said Kish as he quickly changed his grin to a happy grin.

'Uh okay' said Pai a little unsure by Kish's sudden change as he quickly caught up with Zakuro and the others. 'Sweet, sweet Ichigo you have truly filled my orders nicely but unfinished for now' said Kish with an evil smile as he slightly kissed Ichigo's cheek with thanks.

* * *

Authors note

Another evil chapter complete for my always loved reviewers. I hope you guys like this chapter because next chapters going to be a shock and I know you guys are going to be proud of it and happy. So read and review and love. Also if you guys want to know when I post new chapters just check story alert in the review box. So till next time bye, bye. (Evil grin shines)


	17. The truth of deep blue’s plan

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and I'm proud of it.

**

* * *

**

The truth of deep blue's plan

* * *

Last chapter

"Hurry up guys we have to get her back to Ryou and Kechii…Kish do you need any help' said Pai as he flew over to Kish but was suddenly stopped by a mischievous grin. 'No, no I can handle it I can carry her' said Kish as he quickly changed his grin to a happy grin.

'Uh okay' said Pai a little unsure by Kish's sudden change as he quickly caught up with Zakuro and the others. 'Sweet, sweet Ichigo you have truly filled my orders nicely but unfinished for now' said Kish with an evil smile as he slightly kissed Ichigo's cheek with thanks.

* * *

(Inside the strangely still closed Mew café) 

'Kechii have you figure out the problem with her belly and why it's still growing yet' asked Mint a little upset that Kish was moping around for a lost baby when there's still another one inside. 'No but for what I see theirs more then one in there but I don't know what' said Kechii as he turned back to his work.

'Yes there are more then one in their it's just the wonder who will come out alive' said Kish with a malevolent laugh. 'Kish what are you say…what's wrong with you' asked Lettuce a little concern with Kish's sudden change after Ichigo's capture.

"Oh shut the fuck up even since I took over Kish's body all you've done was baby me about my feeling but now that Ichigo has complete my planed all I can say is Fuck you" yelled Kish as his body began to change to deep blue's.

"Huh…deep blue but how we killed you we…" yelled Pai with shock at the evil suppose to be dead villain in front of him. 'Ha…like some weak powers of your and your friends could stop me' said deep blue evil as he turned to the slowly crying Lettuce.

'After being around me for two weeks I'm real surprise you weren't the first to figure out my plan' said deep blue as he saw Lettuce tears fall even more for being tricked and lied to. 'How…tells us how" yelled Ryou as his voice got louder and louder with each word.

'Easy…I injected Ichigo with my newly made transfer potion that made it simple for me to transfer my energy and soul into her body and control her from a distance' said deep blue as he looked at the shock people around him.

'My potion also allowed me to inject Ichigo with an evil and most vengeance baby that will and is quick at growth, and quick at learning how to kill things inside her like that baby' said deep blue as his grin became bigger at the sight of the waking Ichigo.

'And it is also good at killing others that so happen to slip inside her' said deep blue as he turn to the loud yell of Ichigo along with the others.

"Ichigo…Ichigo are you okay" yelled Ryou with worry as he heard Ichigo awaking with loud and painful screams. Everyone quickly surround Ichigo in worry all but the evil and mischief deep blue. "What did you do to her" yelled Ryou as he grabbed the collar of deep blues shirt lifting him up in the air.

'Nothing it's just that bundle of evil inside of her is ready to come out with it's last kill' said deep blue as he watch Ichigo's stomach move up and down angrily for release. "Lettuce get me a dry towel and a wet this baby want out and I mean now" yelled Ryou as he started giving out many orders for the deadly evil and soon coming baby.

(After a few hours of pain Ichigo finally delivered)

'Wow he looks just like Kish but what's that in his hand it looks like a green ball' said Lettuce who was hold and cleaning the new baby boy. "What happen that's not my baby…? "What happen" yelled deep blue who decided to stay to see the delivery of his greatest plan.

'What do you mean not yours I don't think it looks an ounce evil or like you' said Ryou with a grin at deep blue failed plan. 'Huh so that mean that this is really Kish's baby and not that dead one we parried a while back' asked Pai with a smile that his nephew is still alive.

"That impossible I injected her with the potion that would have killed that baby of Kish and him along with it" yelled deep blue angrily that every thing he plan was falling apart

"What the hell do you mean and Kish with it" yelled Tart angrily at what he was hearing from his family's enemy. 'When Ichigo first change I command her to shot at Kish and only Kish so I could transfer my soul and energy into him to take over him and when I was in I shot at Ichigo sending Kish into her body long with part of my mind to communicate' said deep blue with out a care that he was telling everyone his plan.

"Ryou help" yelled Lettuce as she saw the small ball that came out with the baby light up with quick growth. "Lettuce get it out his hand now" yelled Ryou as he saw the ball get bigger inside the small babies hands.

Just as ordered Lettuce pulled the now big ball from the babies hand and tossed it to the ground away from her and the others. The green ball began to stretch and stand as if it was growing legs.

Just as everyone was about to get in battle ready stance Ichigo let out a loud and heartbreaking yell as she awoke from her dream hearing everything said around her. 'Ichigo your awake' said Ryou happy as he and the others turned from the strange green ball.

Ichigo's eyes began to wonder as she saw as everyone one staring at he in happiness and anger (aka deep blue). "No, no she is suppose to be dead…she was suppose to just have the baby and die" yelled deep blue with anger at another fail part of his plan.

'I guess me and the baby had different plan' said a voice from behind as everyone turned to find the most unbelievable thing.

* * *

Authors note 

Ya ya I know you hate where I ended this but I just couldn't help it. And for anyone who still confuse here's what's deep blue plan was and aka Kish is not evil and dead we'll just have to find out.

* * *

Deep Blue's Plan 

Okay here it is deep blue's plan okay when he raped Ichigo is seeds contained a potion that would allow him to transfer his soul and energy into Ichigo.

And made an evil baby that would kill Ichigo's baby and Kish.

After Ichigo changed from deep blues potion, she shot at Kish twice to transfer deep blue's soul and energy into Kish.

Then after deep blue was injected he shot at Ichigo and transferred Kish into Ichigo's body for the evil baby to also kill but like you saw Kish's baby killed the evil baby (that's what they found on the ground) and we have to wait and see what's the green ball was and if Kish is really alive or dead in Ichigo's stomach.

* * *

.Review and tell friend I know you don't want them missing this really good story. 


	18. A family made together stays together

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and neither do you. (Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha)

**

* * *

**

A family made together stays together

* * *

Last chapter

"Ryou help" yelled Lettuce as she saw the small ball that came out with the baby light up with quick growth. "Lettuce get it out his hand now" yelled Ryou as he saw the ball get bigger inside the small babies hands.

Just as ordered Lettuce pulled the now big ball from the babies hand and tossed it to the ground away from her and the others. The green ball began to stretch and stand as if it was growing legs.

Just as everyone was about to get in battle ready stance Ichigo let out a loud and heartbreaking yell as she awoke from her dream hearing everything said around her. 'Ichigo your awake' said Ryou happy as he and the others turned from the strange green ball.

Ichigo's eyes began to wonder as she saw as everyone one staring at he in happiness and anger (aka deep blue). "No, no she is suppose to be dead…she was suppose to just have the baby and die" yelled deep blue with anger at another fail part of his plan.

'I guess me and the baby had different plan' said a voice from behind as everyone turned to find the most unbelievable thing.

* * *

'Kish' said everyone in surprised as they saw their true friends walk up to deep blue with a happy and evil grin. 'I guess your plans really don't want to work out right do they' said Kish as he lifted his glowing hand and fired at deep blue blasting him across the room.

'But my plan did' aid Kish as he walked up to the shock Ichigo and his newly born son. 'I'm so sorry that he made you do all those awful things to your family and you' said Kish as he leaned down and place a sorry and pleading for forgiveness kiss on Ichigo's soft lips.

'Kish' said Ichigo softly as Kish pulled away from the kiss and turned toward the slowly rising deep blue. 'Here Ichigo take care of the baby and we'll take care of him' said Kish as he took the small child from Lettuce hand and handed it to Ichigo.

'I promise as soon as we are done we'll name the baby so think of any name you think will fit' said Kish as he placed a kiss a pond Ichigo's and the baby's head before gesturing everyone off to battle.

"Okay girls let's suit up" yelled Mint as her and the other three mew mews chanted out and changed into their mew mew forms. 'Masaya you stay with Ichigo for protection' aid Kish as he went back to the battle field to fight off the some how stronger deep blue.

"Lettuce power waterfall cave" yelled Lettuce as she fired a powerful blast at deep blue that made him collapse to the ground but he then quickly rose with out a care of his dripping blood. 'Don't think I will die that easy' said Deep blue as he started to shot off different fire balls making all of them come in contact with what ever was in sight.

"Masaya, Ryou, Kechii get Ichigo and the baby out of here before they get hurt" yelled Kish as he rose up another shield to protect Ichigo and the others.

'Oh Kish do you really think I'm going to let Ichigo go that easy' said deep blue as he shot a more powerful ray at Kish making his Shield become smaller and smaller with every blast. Just as Kish's shield vanished so did Kish as he quickly zapped beside the three Ichigo helping men and vanished them on to the ship outside.

'Stay in here and keep them safe' said Kish as he vanished back to the battle for more ass kicking. 'I see that Kish has took Ichigo away from me again but I won't let it last long' said deep blue as he flew towards the door in an attempt to escape and look for Ichigo.

'I don't think so' said Kish as he rose up his hand and started to fire numerous numbers of fire ball at deep blue. Unable to doge them deep blue was hit with every blast as a big pile a smoke started to cover is body making it hard to see him.

After seeing the smoke appear Kish quickly stopped firing just incase he hit a friend. "Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, Pai, Tart, Blue knight, Zakuro are you guy's alright" Yelled Kish as he tried to locate his friends through the big pile of smoke.

'Yes me and Zakuro are okay' said Pain who was deep in the smoke holding on to Zakuro.

'Us too' said Tart and Pudding as they also held onto each other through he smoke.

'Me and Mint are fine too' said blue knight who really wasn't that deep in the smoke with Mint but far enough for no one to see him though.

'………'

As Kish stood still with a smile as he heard everyone call that their okay but as soon as he the smoke faded his heart also stopped when he saw that not only did that bastard get away but Lettuce was no longer on the battle field.

"Lettuce…Lettuce where are you" yelled Kish as he quickly flew to he others and looked around in terra. "Where is she" yelled Kish as he look all around the field only to find that deep blue hade once again got away with a friend as bait.

At the sound and the look of Kish's screams made everyone feel terrible for not looking for her in the smoke. 'Kish…' said Ichigo softly as her and the others walked back in after hearing the call of a friend.

'He took her, he took her I couldn't…' said Kish as he fell to his knees in tears. After quickly nodding I'm fine Ichigo and the baby slowly made their way to the hurt Kish.

'Kish I'm very proud of you and the baby' said Ichigo as he kneeled beside Kish and held the baby up to his lowered head. 'How can you be proud of me he took her and I didn't even notice till the smoke was gone' said Kish as he looked at Ichigo and the baby with tears.

'Because you protected everyone sure he took Lettuce but didn't you learn that crying won't save her' said Ichigo as she started to rock the tired child to sleep. 'Ya I know but it's my fault she's gone' said Kish as everyone around him started to huddle around him for confront.

'Kish it's not really you fault we should have looked for her like we looked for each other through the smoke' said Mint as he started to pat Kish lightly on the back. 'But even though we know we can't change it now we're not going to cry because we will get her back' said Pudding as she also came around to help Kish out.

'Uh I know it's not the right time and all but what are you going to name the baby' asked Tart as he pulled from Pudding and to Ichigo. 'Kei' said Kish softly as everyone turned to see him slightly rising his head towards Ichigo.

'Kei…' said everyone confused with the name. 'Yes Kei it means strong because while I was in there with him he transformed me into that ball so I wouldn't hurt Ichigo even though he was still an unborn child' said Kish as he looked at his suddenly awake wide greenish pink eye child.

'Aww Ichigo can I hold him please' asked Pudden who was amazed that they babies short green and pink outline hair with two small pointy ears like Kish's and greenish pink eyes that gave off a good but weird color. 'Sure' said Ichigo as she lifted the baby up to Pudding, but before Pudding could touch the baby it gave off a bright and powerful light the color of his eyes that made every one cover their eyes for safety.

But before anyone one could cover their eye they saw a small but visible video of a unconscious Lettuce being carried away by a evil and mean deep blue and into a old factory that looks to be far from here.

After the light vanished so did everyone else as the small video played on and on in their head making it hard to see where they were at.

* * *

Authors note

Hope you guys like and I really want to guy's to send my story to friend so they can enjoy it too but also so you can have some one to talk to o what might happen next. I'll try to post soon but I'm going to need 10 good reviews to go on so please as friends to read and review so you can get more. Tell then read and review. Oh ya it doesn't matter what chapter they review for as long as they review. :)


	19. Heartbroken friend

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and I ever will sad but true.

* * *

**Heartbroken friend**

* * *

Last chapter

'Aww Ichigo can I hold him please' asked Pudden who was amazed that they babies short green and pink outline hair with two small pointy ears like Kish's and greenish pink eyes that gave off a good but weird color. 'Sure' said Ichigo as she lifted the baby up to Pudding, but before Pudding could touch the baby it gave off a bright and powerful light the color of his eyes that made every one cover their eyes for safety.

But before anyone one could cover their eye they saw a small but visible video of a unconscious Lettuce being carried away by a evil and mean deep blue and into a old factory that looks to be far from here.

After the light vanished so did everyone else as the small video played on and on in their head making it hard to see where they were at.

* * *

After the video was played for a few more moments the light faded and so did the video as everyone open their eyes to see the sight of their lives. A tied up and bleeding all over Lettuce on the ground in pain.

"Lettuce" yelled Kish as he quickly ran over to her. 'How long were we out' asked Pudden as the rubbed her head and eyes to get rid of the sting from the bright lights.

"What we were out for almost twelve months," yelled Zakuro as she looked at her watch that showed the date and time. 'But how is that it only seemed like five minutes' said Tart as he helped Pudden stand up along with himself.

'Ya' said Pai as he and Zakuro did the same, 'but it wasn't' said Lettuce with pain as everyone turned to see her bruised body on the ground beside Kish's. 'Lettuce we're…' said Kish but was stopped by the cry of a friend.

'I don't care if your sorry I waited for months for you guys, saying to myself that you were looking for me and would soon come to my rescue. But I guess I was just foolish to even think that you would rush to my rescue since deep blue didn't have Ichigo but I was wrong and I'm glad I figure it out before he killed me' said Lettuce as she felt the ropes on her body slide off.

'Friends you say, helpers you wish, non-carer's I'll believe I'm not thankful that you came because that mean my death wish was cute short that means I'll have to live with the fact that my friends took forever to save me and that I was rapped several times because of their lateness for that I don't care what happen I don't….' said Lettuce harshly. But was quickly shut off by Ryou's backhand, "what have he done to you this is not my Lettuce this is not our Lettuce" yelled Ryou as he felt a tear run down his face in pain and sadness.

But just as soon as that tear fell so did the unknown video, Ryou and everybody else blinked their eyes to see that they were still in the banged up Tokyo mew mew shop and that everything they say was of what could happen if they were late to save her.

"What day is it," yelled Ryou who wanted to know if everything he saw was true or a vision of what could happen. 'It's Friday exactly five minutes from our black out' said Zakuro as she and the others quickly rushed out of the café and to the ship to rescue Lettuce before they lost their friend.

'We're coming Lettuce and we won't let that bastard do anything to you' said Ryou softly as he and they others quickly flew the ship the place they saw before.

(At deep blue's hideout)

"My friends or going to get you for this" yelled Lettuce, as she was once again backhanded by the outraged deep blue. "Fuck you and your friends I don't care if they come or if they don't I just know that if you don't shut up I'll do something far more worse then hit you and tie you up" yelled deep blue as he walked way from the slowly dripping blood Lettuce and back to his training for when Kish and the other arrive.

(Only minutes later)

"Look below is that it," yelled Tart from the front of the ship as he saw a big factory come into view. "That's it that's it land now" yelled Ryou as he looked at the building in hopes that Lettuce wasn't hurt.

After hearing the order Kish, Pai and Tart lowered the ship to start and finish deep blue's games. "Okay guys lets go Ichigo I want…" yelled Kish but was stopped by Ichigo's sudden yell.

"No I'm going to I won't let that bastard get off free from what he did to me and call the pain he caused me" yelled Ichigo as she started to walk towards Masaya holding hers and Kish's new baby in her hands. 'Masaya can you please watch Kei for me' said Ichigo as she held the sleeping baby up to Masaya.

'Okay everyone let go and we won't stop till deep blue is forever gone' said Kish as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead her and the others out for their last and final battle.

(A/n: Ya I know what your thinking how could Ichigo be all better that quick? I have no idea but I really think Ichigo should be the one to cause deep blue the most pain so that's my only reason if you no like it sucks for you)

'Wait Kish what should me do just barge in our what?' asked Mint as she looked at the building with wonder. 'I was thinking of a surprise attack and just shoot right in but I don't know where Lettuce or deep blue is at' said Kish as he also started to wonder on how to get deep blue instead of just walking in.

Amazingly as soon as Kish's plan was said a bright green light flashed from the ship making the building glow as if it was see through, but just as it looks it was see through for everyone but the ones inside to see. 'Wow Ichigo and Kish you baby has a lot of cool powers' said blue knight as he looked around the see through building with the others for deep blue and Lettuce.

'There' said Ichigo as she pointed to the far left of the building where a very angry looking deep blue was firing at nothing but air as if he was battling nothing at all. Then they saw over in the corner of another room a crying in pain Lettuce.

At the sight of that drove Kish mad as he rose up both his hands and fired at deep blue hoping to knock him off guard why he get Lettuce to safety. Just as he hoped the blast went straight at deep blue knocking him a far distance for Kish and the others to get Lettuce out and away from deep blue's hands.

'Lettuce are you okay' asked Ichigo who surprisingly the first to her side. 'Huh…I knew you guys would come for me and yes I'm okay' said Lettuce with joy as she started to cry with happiness into Ichigo's mew uniform.

'I'll take her back you guys go ahead and get started' said Ichigo as she lifted Lettuce up with one of Lettuce's arm over her shoulder of support. 'Okay…lets go guys we have got to get rid of him once and for all' said Kish as he and the others rose to start the last and final battle.

* * *

Authors note

I hope you guys liked this chapter and read and review and if I get great reviews I might end it soon or keep going if you want like please state in the review if you wan the story to continue telling about the others and their love life or end it soon with Ichigo and Kish along with Kei in a happy ending thing.


	20. A death that will finally be for filled

No okay No I do not own Tokyo mew mew so get off my back gezze.

**

* * *

**

A death that will finally be for filled

* * *

Last chapter

'I'll take her back you guys go ahead and get started' said Ichigo as she lifted Lettuce up with one of Lettuce's arm over her shoulder of support. 'Okay…lets go guys we have got to get rid of him once and for all' said Kish as he and the others rose to start the last and final battle.

* * *

"Fire ball sonic blast," yelled Kish as he placed his hands together and blasted at Deep blue's stomach. Making him fly into the wall and to the ground in pain.

'Do you really think those worthless powers of yours will hurt m…' said Deep blue but came to a stop as a mouthful of blood filled his mouth making him quickly spit it out.

'Looks like your losing your touch of power' said Mint as she held up her ribbon and fired at Deep blue hitting him once again in the stomach.

'Ya you really have' said blue knight as he flew up in the air and slammed his sword across Deep blue's chest.

As Deep blue flew through the air he suddenly let out another screeching cry pain as Pai and Zakuro shot at both his back and stomach at the same time, making the cut blue knight made deeper.

After the hard and painful in pact Deep blue began to fall to the ground only to be hit harder by the holding hands for more power Tart and Pudding.

After that last hit Deep blue sailed to the ground like a huge and very heavy rock. Ichigo watched with close eye as Deep blue hit the ground and struggled to get up while spiting another mouth full of blood to the floor.

'I won't let some stupid love sick aliens and humans stop my plan of ruining your like' said Deep blue as he turned to Ichigo, stating that everything he said was towards her and was all her fault.

Instead of Ichigo's usual tears Ichigo rose up her mew ribbon and began to chant a new and very powerful blast.

"Strawberry power spread super blast," yelled Ichigo as fifty different snake like power blast shot out of her ribbon and towards Deep blue.

The blast began to come at him in every direction as he ran in hopes of getting away, but unfortunately his running did nothing but make the light rays move faster towards him.

Hitting him sever times in his back, stomach, chin and other places I'm sure some boys wouldn't want to read o.0

As the smoke around Deep blue began to fade everyone began to move closer watching carefully incase Deep blue was still able to attack or stand.

But surprisingly to everyone eyes Deep blue no longer laid hurt or wounded on the ground, but stood with an evil smirk and a more muscular body packed with new deadly weapons all over.

'Like I said there's no way I'm letting some stupid love sick aliens and humans step in my way' said Deep blue as he lifted his glowing blue hand s and spread them to aim at Kish and Ichigo.

Both began to move fast to attack, but was too slow as Deep blue shot off a thousand blue shaped arrows that shot at Kish and Ichigo several times making then both collapse on the floor after being banged into a near by wall several times.

"Ichigo…Kish" yelled Pudding as she moved to fly and help them but was stopped by Tart's out stretched hand.

'Don't…if you try to help you might get hurt too' said Tart as he kept a good eye on Deep blue while talking to Pudding who was behind him.

Pudding nodded her head and held up her ribbon behind Tarts back so Deep blue couldn't doge it till it was too late.

'Pudding's tiger claw of rage' said Pudding softly as she quickly lifted her ribbon making the blast shoot by Tart without touching him and then hit Deep blue making many deep cuts appear on his chest like claw makes made from a tiger.

'So you think another sneak attack will stop me' said Deep blue with a grin as his deep cut wounds began to fade and heal making it look like he was never hit.

"How…" yelled Pai as he looked at the non-hurt Deep blue. 'You see I always had a spare plan for if my baby killer dies' said Deep blue as he lifted his hand s in the air and began to chant.

"What's going on…what's happening," yelled Zakuro as the room began to shake making everyone slowly lose their balance.

'Ha ha ha my powers are stronger then ever and will destroy you and all your friends' laughed Deep blue as he lifted his hands up higher making the place shake more and more.

As the room began to shake more and more a dark gray cloud began to form above everyone making the room become darker with fog.

"No one will stop me no one…not even those weak…." Yelled Deep blue but came to a stop as he notice that Kish and Ichigo no longer laid on the floor in pain.

At the look of confusion in Deep blue's eyes everyone quickly turned to see, only to find that Ichigo and Kish were really gone.

'No matter I'll see to it that they get another taste of my new power' said Deep blue as he lowered his arm half-way then shot them up making the cloud above them rumble sending thousands of small tornadoes and very powerful lightly.

As the lightning began to strike everyone the room began to shake more and more as the lightning and tornadoes began to pick everyone up into the air and toss then many different direction.

Although deep blue was already aware of Ichigo's and Kish's disappearance he began to worry less about them and more about their friends.

'I knew you all would be no match to my new power' said deep blue as he waited for the fog of his power to fade so he could began his destruction on the mews and their friends.

Deep blue continued as he saw the others slowly rise from the fog. But as he did he never saw or notice or even felt the strong power building up from the far and strangely unharmed corner of the room.

"Pudding get up please you have to get up and fight" yelled Tart as he tried to wake he's forever love up again.

As everyone continued to fled and fight Tart continued to cry for Pudding re awaken eyes.

'Ha ha ha one down five more to go' deep blue then looked around wit and evil smile.

'Now who's next' said deep blue as he turned and stared at everyone the turned to the helpless and crying tart.

'You…easy catch and less counting down' said deep blue as he rose his hand towards Tart, waiting to see if he would flea from Pudding and run for his own life.

Tart then laid Pudding's body slowly on the ground to make sure he didn't harm her as he then slowly began to stand.

"I don't know who you are but you don't scare me and I will never leave her to die no matter how many time you attack me" yelled Tart as he began to quickly rise he's bold up fist to fight but was too late as she fast and easy to tell was big blast shot out of deep blue's hand and towards Tart.

The blast began to pick up speed as it got closer and closer to Tart and just as it was about to hit him it….

(Yes I know you guys will be very piss if I stopped her but I have to make you search for the end so start looking)

* * *

Not here

* * *

Sorry no here either

* * *

Wait for it

* * *

Wait for it

* * *

Wait for it

* * *

Keep waiting

* * *

Keep waiting

* * *

Not here

* * *

Sorry no here either

* * *

Wait for it

* * *

Wait for it

* * *

Wait for it

* * *

Keep waiting

* * *

Keep waiting

* * *

Not here

* * *

Sorry no here either

* * *

Wait for it

* * *

Wait for it

* * *

Wait for it

* * *

Keep waiting

* * *

Keep waiting

* * *

UU okay okay I'm done here the well-waited ending of you know whom.

* * *

The blast began to pick up speed as it got closer and closer to Tart and just as it was about to hit him it…

A big green and pink shield formed over them making the blast bounce from the shield and right back to deep blue with ten times more power.

Deep saw the blast but like any other time he ran the blast continued to chase him and soon catch him in a painful blast.

Deep blue's body skidded to a stop as the blast hit him head on with all its strength.

He then began to slowly stand up moaning in pain once again he searched to find out who put up the shield and made his power repel back to him but more powerful.

"Stop searching for us you sick and twisted bastard" yelled Kish as him and Ichigo can out of the shadows hand and hand, but instead of just their usual happy grins they had on determine grin and had the source of the strong power cradled in there arms.

"So I take it you all want to be killed like a family" yelled Deep blue as he whipped the trailing blood form his lips and aimed at Kish and Ichigo along with little baby Kei.

"Sorry but my son Kei has a different plan for you' said Kish as him and Ichigo kissed Kei on the cheek and sat him on the floor so that he was slightly up right.

'Do what you have to do my little Kei' said Ichigo as she began to step away from the baby along with Kish.

Deep blue began to stare at the baby wondering just what he could possibility do to him.

"You surly are stupid if you think some dipper wearing shit like him and can stop me from taking the world and everyone on it down" yelled deep blue as he raised his hand to fire and just as the blast slipped out his palm Kei's hand quickly rose and formed the same green and pink shield around deep blue.

The shield instead of protecting deep blue it sealed him and his blast inside making the blast down form side to side hitting him each time it bounce to the next side, also making gain for power and move faster as deep blue's blast once again began to fight him.

Kei watched the blast hit deep blue over and over as he began to giggle and clap his hand as the blast continued to pick up speed.

"More Kei give him more," yelled Tart as he picked the slowly waking Pudding in his arms as Pudding joined into the chanting.

"More Kei give him more," yelled Ichigo and Kish along with Pai and Zakuro and blue knight and Mint joined in the chanting.

Kei began to look around the room at all the chanting faces of his family as he pulled the shield away and let deep blue's bleeding body fall to the ground.

Kei then began his attack on deep blue as he fired millions of fire ball, energy blast and electricity snake and claw to deep blue making sure that every last one of then hit shocked and burned him the way he did his family.

Deep blue's body began to slam bash and crash into many walls making them brake as the electricity made the blood inside of him surge like fire and boil got of his body spreading on everything he pasted and hit.

Until there was nothing left in him, as his body collided on more time into a thick and hard still pole making every last bone in him brake as he slid form the pole and to the ground in defeat and death.

* * *

Authors note

I really hope you guys are happy because I've worked hard on this and I know there's some error's but I want to give you this chapter badly so for get the error's and be happy that I've given you the chapter of deep blue's death and no I'm not stopping my chapter here I will post more because you all asked for it to continue so it will…I just don't know on what though so it might be a while for the next one but this one long enough for a good wait so review everyone who was waited and be happy that deep blue is gone (YAAAAAY) review and I'm all more soon.


	21. A Death Well Waited For

**I've wrote 20 chapter and now 21…and on every chapter I said I did not own Tokyo mew mew so don't try and say I own it now...thanks you.

* * *

**

**A Death Well Waited For**

* * *

Last chapter 

Deep blue's body began to slam bash and crash into many walls making them brake as the electricity made the blood inside of him surge like fire and boil got of his body spreading on everything he pasted and hit.

Until there was nothing left in him, as his body collided on more time into a thick and hard still pole making every last bone in him brake as he slid form the pole and to the ground in defeat and death.

* * *

Ichigo, Kish, Pai, Tart, Pudden, Mint, Zakuro, and blue knight all stared at the finally dead body in shock and with the happiest smile they've ever had I their whole life. 

'…He's gone…' said Pudden as she walked up to Kei and crouched down beside him.

'You've did it our son' said Kish as he held Ichigo's hand with an honorable smile on his face. '...Yes you have…' said Ichigo as she and Kish walked up beside Kei and pudden as the other began to walk over to the newborn baby too.

Ichigo and everyone began to congratulate Kei with kisses, hugs and head rubs.

'You truly are a brave and strong little boy that I knew you would be' said Ichigo as she then lowered her head and began to cry which cause a great shock to everyone around her.

'Ichigo what's wrong' asked Kish as he lifted up Ichigo's face only to see a sad and somewhat happy smile on her face as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

'I'm sorry it's just…I'm so happy yet sad too' said Ichigo as she brightened her smile then quickly let it fad.

'…I'm happy he's finally gone but now…I have no family at all…I've killed everyone who loved me…I murdered the people who trusted me…and loved me…I've ruined you guy's life and pulled all of you into my trouble…I'm so very sorry'

Ichigo then stood up from the others wiping her still streaming down her cheek tears. 'Ichigo it wasn't you fault' said Kish as him and the others stood nodding.

'Ya we would have never let you go through all this alone' said Pudden as she picked up Kei and handed him to Kish as she then walked over and wrapped her arms around Ichigo.

'And you do have family…we're all still here and we're not going anywhere for a long time' said Kish as he lifted the smiling with slight drool on his cheek Kei up to Ichigo.

Kei then began to giggle as he blew a small drool bubble that quickly popped and splattered across his small lips as he giggled again then lets out a small yawn as his eyes began to slowly lower with sleepiness.

Ichigo tears then seemed to quickly dry as she watched her small baby son fall asleep in mid air as Kish held him in place right in front of her.

'Come here my sweet little Kei it looks like its time for your nap'.

Ichigo then took the tired baby from Kish's hand and began to slowly rock Kei back and forth singing lightly to him as she and the others began to walk back to the ship.

'Um…what about deep blue's body' asked Mint as she and Blue knight turned to look at the horribly but will deserved dead body. 'Ya what should we do with the body' said Tart as he and Pudding also turned back to look at the dead corpse.

'We'll take care of this' said Ryou and Kechii as they walked past the staring eyes and over to the dead body and began to lift it lightly and drag it over to the ship.

After everyone finally got settled on the ship and little baby Kei was safely place to bed they lifted the ship up into the air and began to fly high into the air and off earth.

'Where are we going Ryou' asked Ichigo as she saw earth become smaller and smaller as they flew through space.

'Well since Deep Blue was the only one who knew about the empty planet Semagi that was attack…me and Kechii thought it would be best to leave his body there' said Ryou as he took another turn past yet another plant.

'Your right that is a good idea' said Kish

'Ya but nothing formal lets just toss him on that god forsaken planet and go back to earth a celebrate his death' said blue knight as he grabbed Mints hand and spin her around once making her giggle which made everyone shock.

'Wow he must really make her happy if he can make her giggle like that' thought Ichigo with a smile as she turned to Kish.

'Well what are we waiting for' said Kechii as he and Ryou closed the door to the ship after tossing Deep blue's dead body out on planet Semagi.

'How is Lettuce doing' asked Pudden as she looked around the room everyone was surrounded in and saw that Lettuce wasn't with the group.

'Oh she's fine she's just cleaning up a little' said Ryou as he lifted the ship in the air and flew through space once again.

'Speaking of cleaning up…I think we need to freshen up too before we do any partying' said Mint as she moved from blue knight and walked to the bathroom along with Ichigo and pudden and Zakuro to wash up with Lettuce.

'Well while they do their clean we should start planning on how to spend this great night' said blue knight as he turned to Masaya, Ryou, Kechii, Kish, Tart, and Pai for suggestions.

Then men then began to plan out the perfect night together with on another while fly and stirring the ship to earth again.

(Inside the bathroom)

'So Lettuce are you sure your okay' said Ichigo as she and the others continued to scrub their bodies inside the big but well contained bathtub.

'Yes Ichigo I'm okay all he did was slap me it didn't hurt that much' said Lettuce as she squeezed more shampoo into her rage to wash her still kind of brown legs from the all the dust they fought through.

'Here Lettuce let me help you with that' said Pudden as she grabbed the shampoo and squeezed it over Lettuces hair as she then gave it a few scrubs before wrenching it off.

'Thanks Pudden but you did have to' said Lettuce as she moved her hair to the side and continued to wash her self up.

'So what do you think we will do as a celebration' said Zakuro as she lowered her hair into the water to get rid of the soap as Mint helped scrub it out.

'I'm sure the boy's will figure out something for us to do' said Ichigo as she gave her body one last scrub before stepping out the bathtub and placing a tower around her.

'Ya I bet they will…I hope it's fun' said Pudden as her and the other stepped out also making sure they wrapped a towel around them too.

'Um…what about clothes…we don't have anything to change into' said Mint as she lifted up her dirty clothes that had lots of holes through then.

'Well I'm sure we're not far from home…we can just grab some clothes from there' said Ichigo as she wrapped her hair up in a towel and walked out the door with the other to see just how far form earth they was.

'Hey how about you guy's come to my house I have lots of good clothes you can wear that will go good with this occasion' said Mint as she walked through the ship with the others.

'Hey Ryou do you think we can go to my house so we can grab some clothes for the party' asked Mint as she looked at Ryou only to see he wasn't stirring the ship instead he was staring at Lettuce with a hungry smile.

"Ryou get your head out of the gutter and drive the ship" yelled Zakuro as she and the other mews backed into the corner of the wall dispiritedly trying to get away from the hungry eyes of their men.

After what seemed like forever the ship finally landed right in mint's backyard safely thanks to the help of Masaya and Kechii who did think they girl looked pretty good but knew they weren't theirs.

'Thank you Masay a and Kechii if it wasn't for you guy's we would have died from the ignorance of these guy's' said Ichigo as she rolled her eyes at Kish and walked into the house with Kei in her arm as she joined the others inside the house.

'Um…Mint do you think there is anything for Kei to wear' asked Ichigo as she held up Kei only to show that he had nothing to wear but a small towel.

'Sure…I think I can find something for him' said Mint as she opened up her closet only to be shocked by the yelling of excitement from the other girls.

"Wow Mint you closet it…it…wow' said Pudden as she and the others quickly stampeded into the closet finding many thing they found amazing and perfect to wear.

'Hey Mint why do you have baby boy clothes in your closet' asked Lettuce as she held up a very cute and adorable baby tux that looked like someone spent a lot of money on it.

'Well you see my dad and mom's crazy old doctor said that they were going to have a baby boy but as you can see they were very wrong' said Mint as she pointed to five long lines of baby boy clothes.

'You really are amazing' said Ichigo as she began to look through the long list of baby boy clothes for the perfect one for Kei.

'Hey Ichigo how about this one for Kei' said Zakuro as she held up a small black tux with a white and black striped tie. 'Oo…that is perfect' said Ichigo as she grabbed the small tux and placed it right beside her pile of clothes.

'Okay girls are you ready…I'm sure our men should be returning from Ryou's house soon' said Pudden as she grabbed her clothes and rushed to Mint's huge bathroom as the others quickly followed.

(Back at the Café inside Ryou's closet)

'Okay seeing as all of you are about the same size as me you are welcome to borrow my clothes for this occasion' said Ryou as he opened up his also large closet for Kish, Tart, and Pai, Blue knight to go through.

'And I'll go get ready too' said Kechii as he left Ryou and the others so he could grab his own party clothes.

'Hey you guy's better not have been staring at my Ichigo earlier' said Kish as he moved a couple of clothes to the side looking for something to wear.

'Ichigo…what are you talking about did you see my Lettuce no she's was…wow every with just a towel she's hot' said Ryou as he grabbed a few clothes and placed them to the side.

'Ichigo…Lettuce come on fellows you must of not seen my Pudden…with that towel wrapped around her she looked so innocent and pure all at the same time. As she smiled and blushed at me…Oh what a blush that was' said Tart as he tried over a pair of shoes he placed for himself.

'Zakuro always looked so sexy to me but that towel and that her of hers swinging back and forth before his face was just amazing' said Pai.

'...I wonder if Mint likes me…she looked so…so…it's hard to explain how she looked in that purple towel as it was only inches from falling' said Blue knight as the thought of the towel falling came to his mind.

'Um…fellows didn't we say we were going to pick up the girls at 8:30' said Masaya as he slipped on some black dress shoes and fixed his white bow tie.

'Ya…what about it' said Pai as he placed another white dress shirt on his pile of clothes.

'Well…um…it's 8:15…' said Masaya as she stared at the five still not even ready to do a 15-minute drive yet men.

"**What I'm not ready yet" **_(Pai)_

"**Me either I haven't found a shirt someone find me a shirt I need a shirt" **_(Tart)_

"**A shirt I don't even have an outfit" **_(Kish)_

"**It take 15-minutes to get there we're going to be late" **_(Ryou)_

"**Dang it I want to pick something up for Mint and I can't even find my shoe size" **_(Blue knight)_

'Sweat' I wonder if I should of told then earlier' thought Masaya as he scratched his head with an oops smile on his face.

* * *

Author note 

;;;;;;;_I have something importent to tell you all in ch. 23 so read this author note so you cna help me get there quick to tell you just what kind of news i have_;;;;;;

Okay everyone here you go chapter one the start of a new and Deep Blue free story. Also sorry about making it so long I want to find the perfect place to stop it. I also wanted to see if I can get the party scene in there but it was getting way to long to get it so I changed the tittle of this chapter because of that. Oh and if you guy's can help I would love it if you could find some picture of fancy clothes for Ichigo and Kish along with the others to wear. What I looking for is like ballroom clothes like long dress tux as you can see Kei is going to wear. Well sorry for the long Authors note…you guy's know what to do review and also e-mail me if you find great picture for then to wear too, the soon I get some pictures the sooner I can get started on the next chapter. So review and e-mail me...k…**Pie** and if you wondering about Pie Hi, bye, why…lol my Gaiaonline master made it up.


	22. Authors note

**Authors note**

Yes I know I said I would save this till chapter 22 was done but it's taking we a while because I have to think of a great celebration party for Ichigo and everybody. And since I'm bored today inside school on the last day before exams I've decided to spoil the surprise. Okay just to inform you…if you read don't read this you will be very upset because you won't know what new thing I have in store for you guys…well here it goes

* * *

I know I said a happy ending was coming but…I've thought of a new and most evil plan to make me story longer.

Okay this is what's going to happen…the gang is going to go to a huge party in town.

At the party Kechii find a beautiful and sweet girl…and Masaya also find himself a girl.

But the only thing about Masaya's girl is that he's met her before and had planed on meeting her there to think up his plan to finally get Ichigo back.

I know you guy's was thinking that Masaya was happy for Ichigo and everything…but Masaya never said he would allow Ichigo and Kish to stay together.

As you know Kish is the one who stole Ichigo from Masaya…now Masaya have figure out a great and maybe successful plan to get Ichigo back and leave Kish with….

* * *

LOL I know u guys must be pissed at this change but it'll be happy okay. And I left you guys a cliffy in the note so…in joy I'll post chapter 22 soon…but please review so I can know what you think before I start this new revolution of this story. Thank you bye. 


	23. A well awaited celebration

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and never will sorry.

**

* * *

**

A well awaited celebration

* * *

Last chapter

"**What I'm not ready yet" **_(Pai)_

"**Me either I haven't found a shirt someone find me a shirt I need a shirt" **_(Tart)_

"**A shirt I don't even have an outfit" **_(Kish)_

"**It take 15-minutes to get there we're going to be late" **(_Ryou)_

"**Dang it I want to pick something up for Mint and I can't even find my shoe size" **_(Blue knight)_

'Sweat' I wonder if I should of told then earlier' thought Masaya as he scratched his head with an oops smile on his face.

* * *

(Mint's house)

Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce, Pudden along with baby Kei walked out of the house all wearing fancy clothes picked out special since Deep blue was finally dead.

"Wow" said the girls as they all looked in the mirror at one another.

'Ichigo, you look so…wow' said Lettuce as she stared at Ichigo, who was wearing a long white gown that showed her back and had long red lines like roses vines up and down the dress.

'I know' said Ichigo as she did a little spin so her dress would swirl around her, as she stood in two tall red heels that matched her red toe nail polish, and also very cute designed earrings.

The girls continued to flip over each other's good looks and great choice of clothes, as Ryou and the others finally arrived 20 minutes late.

(Outside Mints house)

'Okay fellows, we have five beautiful girls inside that house waiting for our arrival, so lets not keep them waiting' said Ryou as he waited impatiently for Kish, Blue Knight, Pai, Tart, to come off the ship.

"Will you just get your asses over here" yelled Ryou as he continued to walk towards Mint's front door.

Kish, Blue Knight, Pai, Tart slowly walked behind the short tempered Ryou.

'God, you didn't have to yell' said Kish as he slowly continued to walk behind Ryou (aka while trying to hurry and find clothes, Kish, Blue Knight, Pai, Tart kind of broke a few of Ryou's priceless stuff).

"If you guys didn't break all my stuff then maybe I wouldn't be…' Ryou the stopped his talking and knocking on Mint's door, as it flew open to show Mint, Pudden, lettuce, Ichigo, and Zakuro all standing in different beautiful dress and small baby Kei in Ichigo's arms fast asleep.

Ryou, Blue knight, Kish, Pai, and Tart continued to stare at Ichigo and the others as if lost in the looks of the girls they love.

'Ichigo…you…'

'Mint…I…'

'Lettuce…'

'Pudden…wow…'

'Zakuro you look…'

The guy's continued to stutter through their words as the girls slowly walked up to them.

'So what have you guy's planed for us' asked Ichigo as she rocked the fast asleep Kei in her arms. 'First we are going to this nice restaurant down town, and then we are off to this new dance club that opened today' said Kechii as he stood at the door of the ship along with Masaya.

'And if you guy's don't want to waste this great night then hurry up on this ship' said Masaya as he saw Mint and the other girls smile and walk on to the ship with excitement.

'Kish'

'Ryou'

'Blue knight'

'Pai'

'Tart'

'You guy's coming' said Ichigo, Pudden, Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce all together as they turned and saw that they guy's still haven't moved from their frozen steps.

The guys then turned around towards the others with a straight face before quickly running towards the ship to join them.

(After 10 minutes of flying the ship finally landed in front of a new Italian restaurant).

"Wow" said Pudden as her eyes and the others eyes grew big at the size of the restaurant.

'How come I've never seen this place before' said Mint as she looked at the place in amazement.

'Because you've been busy for along time' said Blue knight as he walked up to Mint and leaned out his arm for her to wrap her arm around it.

Mint then wrapped her arm around Blue knight and slowly walked in. 'He's right we've been so busy lately we've missed a lot' said Zakuro as she watched Mint and Blue Knight walk towards the restaurant as she did the same as they did only with Pai.

'Ya' said Lettuce as she and Pudden did the same with Ryou and Tart.

Seeing everyone walk towards the restaurant Masaya and Kechii then decide to do the same except not clinging to one another.

(A/n: Don't worry I'll get them a couple of dates okay).

'I'm sorry' said Ichigo sadly as her arms lightly cling to Kish as she held onto Kei in her arms.

At the sound of Ichigo's soft sad voice everyone then stopped in their steps and turned around.

'Ichigo it's not your fault' said Kish as he lifted up Ichigo's face so she was looking at him.

'Look you see this' said Kish as he looked down gesturing Ichigo to do the same.

Ichigo did as gestured and looked down and when she looked down Kei fell into her eyes just as he was slowly waking up.

'If your sorry for all the things that happen, then your sorry that Kei ever happened…and also that we very because lovers' said Kish as he saw Ichigo look up quickly with shock.

'I…' said Ichigo but before she could finish Kish quickly leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Everybody else took that as a clue as they walked into the restaurant to get things ready.

As the others left, Kish then slowly polled away from Ichigo with a smile.

'You don't have to say it, I know' said Kish as he took the fully awake Kei from Ichigo and grabbed her hand.

Ichigo and Kish then finally walked into the restaurant to join the others for the party.

(Two hours later inside the ship)

'Yum…that food was so good; said Lettuce as she rubbed her full belly.

'Ya it was good and that cake you ordered Kechii was so great' said Pudden.

'Yes it was even after Kei fell face forward in it' said Mint with a giggle as she remembered all the cake icing that was on Kei's face.

'Um…Kechii do you think we can stop by the hospital real quick I think Kei is having an allergic reaction to the cake' said Ichigo as she rocked and patted Kei to try and stop him from crying.

'Ya sure' said Kechii as he turned the ship around and headed for the hospital.

(Five minutes later inside the hospital)

'Yes we were out eating and Kei kind of went face forward in the cake he looked alright at the beginning, then he started turning red' said Ichigo as her and Kish stood in front of the doctor with a worry face.

'It was just a small reaction to the cake, but nothing serious' said the doctor as he handed Kei back to Ichigo.

'So I guess I don't have to ask where little baby Kei got his cute ears from' said the nurse.

Kish then blushed as he smiled at the nurse complement.

'Thank you doctor' said Ichigo as she waved bye to the doctor and walked away with Kish.

'How is he' said Lettuce as she rushed up to Ichigo.

'He's fine' said Ichigo as she lifted up the sleeping Kei.

'Great' said Tart with a smile as Kish then walked into the center of the circle around Ichigo and smiled.

'Well guy's aren't we going to party' said Kish still smiling and looking around the group.

The group then smiled as they all left the hospital with a smile and went into the ship to finish their great party fiesta.

(Outside the new dance club)

'Here Ichigo this should help Kei stay asleep and not hurt his ears from the music' said Pai as he handed her two small ear plugs like headphones for Kei to wear while he was once again asleep.

'Thanks' said Ichigo as she walked over to Kish and placed the headphone on Kei before grabbing her carrying bag and placed Kei in front of her in the carrier as she walked with Kish smiling at the resting Kei.

As the group walked into the dance club they couldn't help but stare at all the nice and wonderful things in the club.

'WOW this place is so cool' said Mint as she walked over to a empty table and sat down for only a second before standing up again.

'Lets dance Blue knight' said Mint as she grabbed Blue knights hand and began to dance on the floor with everyone else as the music continued to pump.

'Lets grab some drinks' said Lettuce as she grabbed Ryou's hand and went off to the bar.

'Hey I know those girls' said Zakuro as she grabbed Pai and pulled him over to the group of boy's and girls.

'Well since everyone is parting we will to' said Kechii as he and Masaya walked away from the table and off to a group of staring girls.

'Us to' said Tart and Pudden as they went off looking for more delicious food.

'Um…' said Ichigo as she looked down at the sleeping Kish then up to Kish.

'Would you like to dance' said Kish as he held out his hand.

Ichigo then smiled and grabbed Kish's hand, 'yes I would'.

Ichigo and Kish walked onto the dance floor just as a slow song began to play; as they moved close to each other and began to dance.

'This is wonder' said Ichigo softly as she pushed herself a little closer to Kish but not too close to squish the sleeping Kei.

'Yes it is' said Kish as he kissed Ichigo making her stop dancing.

Far across the room pass Lettuce and Ryou, Mint and Blue Knight, Pudden and Tart, Zakuro and Pai, Kechii and Amai (a girl he found).

Way pass everyone, there in the corner of the room was Masaya and a tall dressed in black and red girl who began to speak to him lowly as they both stared at the kiss Kish and Ichigo.

'That's then right' said the mysteries girl who was staring at Ichigo and Kish.

'Ya that's them…so you know the plan Kagai' said Masaya say he turned towards the dark girl.

'Ya I got it we….

Masaya and Kagai talked over the plan as they watched Ichigo and Kish with close eyes as they dance their night away.

* * *

Authors note

bows over and over sorry sorry sorry for the late update I was thinking about what they should wear then I said forget it I need to update because I'm story is in need of a boost to help it continue. SO here's my boost and I promise to update every 10 reviews. I love your guy's review that's why I'll just try and have my chapters ready by the time you guys review. Because this year I'm trying my hardest to get an 'A' honor roll ya I know it's hard and easy for some people but it's hard for me so I'm trying my best. So please review and I promise to get started with some juicy stuff like before.


	24. A Losr Love Wanted Back

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and you all know that because if I did it would be more like this story.

* * *

**A lost love wanted back**

* * *

Last chapter

Far across the room pass Lettuce and Ryou, Mint and Blue Knight, Pudden and Tart, Zakuro and Pai, Kechii and Amai (a girl he found).

Way pass everyone, there in the corner of the room was Masaya and a tall dressed in black and red girl who began to speak to him lowly as they both stared at the kiss Kish and Ichigo.

"That's then right" said the mysteries girl who was staring at Ichigo and Kish.

"Ya that's them…so you know the plan Kagai" said Masaya say he turned towards the dark girl.

"Ya I got it we…."

Masaya and Kagai talked over the plan as they watched Ichigo and Kish with close eyes as they dance their night away.

* * *

(Outside the big ship in Kish's room) 

"Welcome home Kitten and welcome to your new home Kei"

Kish then opened the door with a smile as he extended his hand and bowed for Ichigo and Kei to enter.

"It's great to be back, home" said Ichigo with a smile as she looked around the room.

Just as Kish was about to enter he felt someone from behind grab his shoulder.

"Hey Kish, mint asked me to give these to you and Ichigo" said Blue Knight as him, Pai, and Tart along with some other men walked into Kish's room with hands full of baby stuff.

Ichigo stared at the men as they walked in with lots baby stuff.

"Um-"

But before Ichigo could say anything the men turned towards Ichigo and asked her where they should place the things.

(After 30 minutes of arranging)

"Thank you guys" said Ichigo as she carried Kei over to his new big crib and placed him inside it.

"Wow Mint really wanted to give us all this" said Kish as he looked around the suddenly baby blue covered room.

"I'm going to call her now and say thanks" said Ichigo as she left the sleepy Kei in the crib and walked over to the phone.

Ichigo picked up the phone expecting a dial tone but received and unexpected hello.

"Hi Ichigo I was wondering if you could come by the house for a few minutes"

"Masaya…um…is it something important it is late and…"

"Well kind of yes I need your help with a few things at the house if you don't…you know mind?" said Masaya as Ichigo looked over at Kish who was hovering over the cute sleeping Kei.

"Um…"

"Please Ichigo it wont take long their just a few thing I need you to take care of…I'll be outside the ship in 10 minutes" said Masaya as he quickly hung up the phone before Ichigo could reply.

(Inside Masaya's house)

"Is she..?"

"Yes, she's coming over soon very soon" Masaya replied as he walked out of the candle lit house.

"Mmm perfect"

(10 minutes later)

Ichigo walked off the ship spotting Masaya and another girl beside him. The girl had long black hair with two big beautiful blue eyes. She was fit and had a nicely shaped body. Her breast was big and perky and her ass was small but nicely swollen.

"Wow" thought Ichigo looking at the girl that stood next to Masaya with an innocent face making Ichigo blush at her beauty. Masaya then grabbed the girls hand as he rushed over to Ichigo pulling her with him.

"Hey Ichigo, this is my cousin Kagai, she's new here and is looking for a job. She's really good with kids and well…" Masaya finally stopped his rambling as he scratched the back of his head.

"If you well could hire her to be Kei's baby-sitter"

Ichigo giggled a little smiling "Sure of course she can, I was thinking of starting this new job at the club we went to tonight, I heard they pay is nice"

"Oh, I…um I would try there but I'm not too good with crowds" said Kagai sweetly.

Ichigo blushed with a light smile at the sound of her voice. "Well you can start first thing in the morning, I got to get some rest while Kei is still sleep" said Ichigo yawning with a half sleep smile.

"Thank you Ichigo" said Masaya hugging her tightly as Kagai smiled saying thank you also. They then said their goodbye's as Ichigo returned onto the ship and into the bed.

"Mmm goodnight love" said Kish smiling as he kissed Ichigo's forehead looking at her tired body.

(Hours later inside Masaya's house)

"All's going according to plan" said Masaya looking down at kagai's tired nude body as he trailed his fingers down her neck, then climbed off her.

* * *

Authors note

Yup short chapter guys but look xDD I updated two chapters, hehe enjoy the much longer chapter with my evil plan in action. Lol also don't forget to review, I love the hits of all you guys viewing my work but I love your feed back on it much more.


	25. Desire

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and you all know that because if I did it would be more like this story.

* * *

**Desire**

* * *

"Thank you Ichigo" said Masaya hugging her tightly as Kagai smiled saying thank you also. They then said their goodbye's as Ichigo returned onto the ship and into the bed. 

"Mmm goodnight love" said Kish smiling as he kissed Ichigo's forehead looking at her tired body.

(Hours later inside Masaya's house)

"All's going according to plan" said Masaya looking down at kagai's tired nude body as he trailed his fingers down her neck, then climbed off her.

* * *

Bright the next morning Ichigo woke up to a crying yell as she fixed Kei a warm bottle and started to feed him as she rocked him slowly. 

"Mmm he slept pretty well for a new born" said Kish with a smile as he got out of bed kissing Kei on the cheek and Ichigo on the lips.

Ichigo smiled nodding her head ash she rest Kei on the bed slowly undressing him as Kish headed to the bathroom turning on the bath water.

Baby Kei giggled at Ichigo as she blew at his tummy making pouting sounds.

"Ready Ichigo" called Kish from the bathroom as Ichigo swung Kei from the bed and into her arms causing many giggles to erupt.

Ichigo walked into the bathroom placing him in the little chair that was surrounded by water.

"Aw this is the cutest baby bathtub I've ever seen" said Ichigo as she watched Kei giggle and splash at the water around him. A small baby rubber duck floated around Kei bobbing up and down slightly.

Kish then got up behind Ichigo wrapping his arms around her as he turned her around kissing her deeply

"Mmm" moaned Ichigo lightly as he started to lift her shirt rubbing his hand up her stomach and to her breast. Kish then lifted her shirt off of her, taking her bra off also as he kissed her collarbone turning it slightly red as he tug at her panties making them slowly slip off.

"Mmm still as beautiful as when we met" said Kish as he lifted his shirt over his head tossing it to the side.

"Hehe still as muscular as ever" moaned Ichigo with a giggle as her hand rubbed at Kish's chest then down to his abs. Ichigo's small hands then fiddled with Kish's pants teasing him with a smile as she saw Kish watching her desperately.

"Just like a kitten, you love to tease me" said Kish as he rubbed the back of his hands across her cheek smiling lightly. "Mmm just like I love to tease you" said Kish again as he grabbed Ichigo's chin lifting her head towards his as he licked her lips.

Without hesitation, Ichigo moved forward kissing Kish deeply. She then unbuckled his pants and unzipped them as they fell to the ground. Ichigo then pulled away as she slipped into the warm big bathtub.

"Aw you tease" cried Kish as he pulled off his boxers climbing into the tub next to Ichigo. They then slowly began to wash up as Kei moved about in the tub rubbing his eyes restlessly.

(Hours later)

"Knock, knock"

"Kish get the door will you" yelled Ichigo from the kitchen as she wiped Kei's mouth clean of baby food. Kish then walked up to the door slowly as he opened it.

"Hell…o"

Kish's words slowed to a stop at the young innocent face of the girl before him. That long silk black hair and big blue eyes _hypnotized_ him. As her cheeks slightly flushed, causing her small lips to look redder as if she just got finished eating a sweet fresh strawberry. She was so fit, as her hips made her body curl as if she was a tall hour glass. Her big, perky breasts were lifted high in her shirt as if they were trying to pop from their prison.

Kish stayed frozen as his _uncontrollable_ eyes traveled her body, looking at every perfect form. As her small round ass called to him, saying it wanted to be grasped tightly and roughly.

"Um…I'm here t-to…" her soft voice stuttered to Kish as a dark blush formed across her cheeks. She slowly lifted her fingers to her lips nervously nibbling at her tender pale skin. Her arms crossed between her breast and her upper arms pressed her breast closer together_seductively_. Kish took a big gulp as he saw her perky big white breast slowly lift inside her slow cut pink short sleeve shirt. She wiggled a little nervously as her ass moved inside her tight short shorts.

"A…um…"

Kish's mouth dangled open unsure of how to speak to a person with such beauty.

"Who's at the door Kish" called Ichigo, knocking Kish out of the girls_trance_.

Ichigo then walked up behind Kish placing her hand gently against his back as Kish quickly jerked away surprised.

"Oh it's you Kagai, great timing" said Ichigo as she helped Kei out to her.

"This is Kei" said Ichigo with a smile as she handed him to Kagai, gesturing her to come inside.

"Aw he's so cute" said Kagai rocking Kei slowly, tickling his stomach as he giggled. Ichigo smiled watching them two giggle.

"Hehe you two are getting along great" said Ichigo

Ichigo then quickly started to show Kagai around and gave her all the instructions also emergency numbers.

"And that it, I should be him around 10 since its my first night, so make sure that everyone gets dinner. Kish will help you with that though, he's a great cook"

Ichigo grabbed her jacket walking to the door. "Okay Ichigo" said Kagai as Ichigo bent down kissing Kei then the still froze Kish, before quickly leaving.

"Bam"

Kagai rocked Kei slowly as she walked up to Kish reaching out to touch him lightly.

"Um…k-kish" Kish's eyes then shot open as he moved away from her touch.

"Ah…um…I better take a show and get to the control ce-center on the…tit…ah imeanship"

Kish then rushed to the bathroom leaving Kagai and Kei who both had a confused, daze look on their face.

(Inside the bathroom)

"W-what's wrong with me" Kish questioned himself slightly as he leaned against the bathroom door running his fingers through his hair gripping at it. Kish let out a big sigh as he slipped down the door and to the floor.

"What am I going to do?" Kish's eyes then fell upon the big boner poking against his pants painfully.

(Hours later at the club)

"Great job Ichigo, you did pretty well for a first timer"

Ichigo blushed smiling as she cleaned off the empty tables. "Thank you Mister…"

"Now I told you, just call me Shijin"

Ichigo smiled nodding as she walked to the back carrying the dirty dishes.

"Hey, I know it's your first time and all but do you mind locking up tonight, I really got to go home. Tonight's the miss's birthday and…"

"Ya, sure I will, no problem" said Ichigo quickly as Shijin handed her the key, grabbing his jacket to leave.

"I'll lock the door, just to make sure you finish everything then close up" Shijin said shutting the locked door behind him.

Ichigo then slowly began to wash the dishes, ignoring the fact that she was completely alone.

As she continued to clean, she suddenly heard the door swing open in the front.

"Hmm I thought Shijin locked that door before he left" said Ichigo as she dried her soap cover hands and walked to the front.

"Sorry but we're closed" said Ichigo as her eyes fell onto an empty room.

"Hmm I could have sworn I heard someone come in" Ichigo then shrugged as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Ahh!!" Ichigo screamed as she felt two arms grab her waist pulling her into a big strong chest.

"Ha-ha sorry Ichigo, I couldn't resist freaking you out" said Masaya as he twirled Ichigo around to face him. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed her spinning head.

"Masaya don't ever do that again, you scared me. I thought I might have been hearing things" said Ichigo playfully punching Masaya's in the chest as she went back to washing the dishes. A small thought ran through Ichigo's mind as she shrugged if off, thinking maybe Shijin did forget to lock the door behind him.

Masaya laughed watching her as she finished the dish's putting up her apron and whipping her hands cleaned once again. Masaya watched her slowly as she tidy up one last time before heading to the door. Just as Ichigo grabbed the handle of the door turning to signal Masaya of his leave, Masaya slammed her against the door.

"Ah!!"

Masaya pinned her hands above her head as he grabbed her chin roughly.

"OW!! Masaya what are you…" before her confused painful cry could finish Masaya pressed his lips against hers.

"Ughgh" Ichigo mumbled in the kiss as Masaya kiss became hard and rough. Masaya then bit her lip pulling away roughly as blood started to trail down the side of her mouth.

"…"

"Fucking slut, did you actually think I let you, Kish and that bastard child live happy together" Masaya chuckled at Ichigo's terrified and shocked face. Ichigo slowly began to struggle in a failed attempt.

"…let me go Masaya, this is not funny"

"Smack!!"

A stinging red mark laid against Ichigo's cheek as her head slowly turned back to Masaya yelled at her.

"Now listen bitch If you want that happy family of yours to live another day"

* * *

Authors note

Hehe another wonderful chapter update, with a very bad cliff hanger, but you don't want me spoiling my whole plot in one chapter now do you. xD well leave me some sweet welcome back reviews and I'll give you another one of the five juicy chapters I have in store for you guys.

Luv you


End file.
